


Стеклянные глаза

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artificial Insemination, Brainwashing, Captivity, Choking, Controlling Kylo Ren, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, Dystopia, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Internalized Misogyny, Kidnapping, Los Angeles, Lots of Discussion of Pregnancy, Lots of Weird Shit With Turkey Basters, Manipulation, Mind Games, Misogyny, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Psychological Horror, Psychological Thriller, Punishment, Soulmates, Stepford wives, Suspense, Vaginal Fingering, dark soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Делай что угодно, но не дай своему соулмейту найти тебя!





	1. Hey it's me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glass Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323624) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Вдохновлено «Glass Eyes» от Radiohead и «Los Angeles» от Sugarcult)

— Люси, не могла бы ты перенести мой деловой ланч на другой день?

Да, он важен — вроде бы — в перспективе, но мне нужно вернуться домой пораньше, чтобы успеть на премьеру нового сезона «Странных дел». Устрою себе мини-выходной, посмакую розовое вино и займусь какой-нибудь ерундой. А захочу, завтра вообще не приду и всласть поваляюсь на диване. А может, и «Принглс» слопаю.

Моя ассистентка подняла большой палец, сигнализируя, что все о’кей, когда я прошла мимо, цокая каблучками новеньких туфель. Лабутены. Раньше я и подумать не могла, что когда-нибудь увижу их наяву, тем паче надену на свои ножки, но вот она я в них!

— Как насчет среды? — уточнила Люси мне вслед.

— В среду у меня «Марк Джейкобс», не «Фенди». Давай лучше займем четверг, — уже у лифта я слегка обернулась и задумчиво покрутила пальцем. — Ты ведь сможешь поменять местами «Фенди» с «Гуччи»? Не хочу начинать с придирок к ценам — а с «Гуччи» все _вечно_ к этому скатывается.

— Конечно, я все устрою! — Люси закрутила прядку черных волос и заправила ее за ухо, внимательно глядя на экран. А потом с улыбкой кивнула: — Желаю хорошо провести выходные, мисс Ниима! Я обо всем позабочусь!

Прекрасно! Хорошо, что на Люси всегда можно положиться.

Впереди была долгая пара недель встреч, предваряющих выпуск новой модели костюмного боди. Я старалась ввести их в моду, умерить символичного угнетения, и сотрудничество с известными дизайнерами отлично работало на этом поприще. Крупные дома моды любили козырять социально значимыми темами в своих коллекциях.

Медленно, но верно мои боди занимали свою нишу, во многом благодаря прочной дышащей ткани, на которую мы давали пожизненную гарантию. Безусловно, никто не мог поручиться, что эта одежда оттолкнет соулмейта, но, по крайней мере, мужчины не хватали женщин, когда видели длинные рукава или леггинсы.

Я лично носила продукцию собственной марки. Боди приятно облегало под платьем, даже в жаркую погоду не вызывая ужасного потоотделения, в отличие от изначального образца. Я потягивала латте и спускалась к машине, копаясь в телефоне — и мою руку тоже обтягивала перчатка, идеально соответствующая моему стилю.

Мир двигается вперед. Это лучше, чем носить тяжелые пальто и уродливые накладки. И определенно лучше, чем случайно наткнуться на внезапного соулмейта!

Я скользнула в свою «Теслу» и позвонила Роуз, чтобы пригласить ее посмотреть сериал вместе, но она оказалась слишком занята своим новым бойфрендом. Обреченно вздохнув, я завела машину и выехала на залитые солнцем улицы Лос-Анджелеса (возможно, чуть быстрее, чем следовало на электрокаре).

В конце концов, это Лос-Анджелес! Тут все гоняют как хотят.

Я влилась в поток машин на шоссе как раз в разгар полуденной пробки, а пока маялась, возилась с радио, прокручивая каналы. Над головой палило солнце, когда пришло сообщение от Люси. Она подтверждала, что перенесла встречи, и сообщала, что едет домой.

Люси — отличный сотрудник. Пару месяцев назад она познакомилась со своим соулмейтом через интернет, и они уже ждали малыша, выполняя строгие указания правительства. Впрочем, ее муж, Том, был славным малым, так что можно сказать, ей повезло.

Я приехала домой в сумерки. Мой дом, странных форм оштукатуренный исполин, возвышался над мощеной подъездной дорожкой, однако централизованный климат-контроль в нашу жару служил приятным бонусом. Во дворе у меня располагался бассейн — хотя я редко им пользовалась, только платила за обслуживание, чтобы держать все в чистоте.

В доме я жила одна. У меня не было свободного времени даже на домашних животных.

Как только я зашла, зажегся свет, и я с наслаждением расстегнула лифчик, направившись прямо в спальню. Жутко хотелось спать! «Странные дела» могли подождать до завтра. А там никаких встреч, ничего, что требует моего неотложного внимания в офисе вот прямо сейчас, так что просплю до десяти, позавтракаю мороженым и погружусь в проблемы бедного Уилла и его глубокого ПТСР.

Щелкнув датчиком света, я опустила шторы, скрывая уличные огни. В спальню заползла темнота, и, выскользнув из платья, я поплелась к кровати, где на тумбочке меня ждали успокаивающие таблетки. Их было легко глотать без воды, и они помогали восстановить сердечный ритм.

Я заползла в свою мягкую постельку и, сладко зарывшись в одеяло, закрыла глаза. В комнате было темно и прохладно — все как мне нравилось.

***

Пронзительный звонок телефона разбудил меня, как обычно. Проглотив раздражение — ведь я сказала Люси, что хочу взять выходной! — я покорно перевернулась на бок и нащупала трубку на тумбочке. Сонно пробормотав «Рей», я услышала нервный шепот:

— Сюда пришли какие-то люди, Рей. Они ищут тебя… Как будто полицейские. С тобой все в порядке?

Я нахмурилась, перекатилась на спину и потянулась.

— Наверное, кто-то из дизайнеров решил заглянуть. Ты уверена, что это копы?

— Я не знаю… Не уверена, — Люси сглотнула достаточно громко, чтобы я это услышала и ощутила неприятное покалывание вдоль спины. — Я проверила твою учетную запись на сайте муниципалитета, она все еще запечатана, но… но именно так я встретилась с Томом, как ты помнишь. Эти парни в черном появились из ниоткуда и заставили меня поехать с ними.

Я резко села, слушая громкий стук собственного сердца. Вот дерьмо!

Выпрыгнув из постели, я подняла шторы — ослепительное солнце стояло в зените, а значит, было около полудня.

Нехорошие мысли сменяли одна другую, пока я бежала в кабинет на первом этаже, собираясь проверить учетку. Мне пришлось раскошелиться, чтобы держать номер запечатанным, под защитой третьих лиц — это было _очень _дорого, но _очень _важно. В противном случае любой мог бы прочесать реестр и найти мой серийный номер, сравнить его со своим, и в случае, если бы они совпали, я бы оказалась в полной заднице!

Но моя учетка находилась под защитой. Я обеспечивала этим бонусом всех своих сотрудниц, потому что, во-первых, это не каждой по карману, и, во-вторых, я не желала видеть, как знакомую мне женщину в истерике выволакивают из моего офиса. Компания, которая предоставляла охранные гарантии, называлась SureLine, и с ними никогда не возникало проблем — только вот с Люси не успели, Том нашел ее через реестр серийных номеров раньше, чем мы ввели эту практику.

Я уселась за компьютер, прижимая телефон к уху плечом.

— Как долго они там?

— Пятнадцать минут. Я сообщила, что не знаю, где ты. Они сказали, что им просто нужно поговорить, но я почти на сто процентов уверена, что они из правительства, — у Люси перехватило дыхание — внезапно я поняла, что она плачет, и мне стало стыдно. — Я уверена, это глупая ошибка.

— Я тоже. Давай ты возьмешь отгул на сегодня? Нам все равно нечего делать до следующей недели.

Поблагодарив меня, она повесила трубку.

Я залогинилась в мой личный SureLine аккаунт и отыскала графу, которую всегда проверяла первым делом. Там должна была быть отметка «СКРЫТО» большими красными буквами, и я никогда не давала разрешения сделать мою учетку открытой, так что…

Но «СКРЫТО» исчезло, и теперь там значилось то самое: «ДЛЯ СОДЕЙСТВИЯ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОЗВОНИТЕ ПО НАШЕМУ БЕСПЛАТНОМУ НОМЕРУ»!

— Черт! — прошипела я, хватаясь за телефон и дрожащими руками набирая номер. Я судорожно облизала губы. Это ошибка! Меня никто не мог найти!

Не тратя времени, я понеслась наверх и натянула костюмное боди и перчатки на случай, _если_ ко мне явятся федералы, чтобы доставить меня к моему соулмейту. Выбора никто не давал, и именно мужчина — потому что соулмейтами _всегда _оказывались лица противоположного пола — решал, что произойдет потом.

Иногда улыбалась удача — он был геем или ты его не интересовала, — но большинство мужиков плевать хотели на твои желания. Только соулмейты могли иметь детей, и если они не заводили ребенка в течение года, их отправляли в лагеря — которые были совсе-е-ем не такими веселыми, как летние.

Впрочем, это еще не конец. Серийные номера запросто могли оказаться неправильными. Это просто кровь, которую брали при рождении и хранили для сравнения в общем реестре, но моя проба держалась запечатанной от системы. Никто не мог меня найти.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Я выругалась, потому что в SureLine не брали трубку, и принялась звонить моему юристу.

— Рей? — отозвалась она усталым голосом. — Что-то случилось?

— Здесь копы — кажется, он нашел меня. — Я вернулась вниз и выглянула сквозь занавеску на кухне — снаружи стояли двое в черных костюмах. — О, господи… Эмилин, я думаю, он правда меня нашел. Но как он смог меня найти?!

— Они уже там? — уточнила она, мгновенно очнувшись. — Задержи их! Через двадцать минут я буду у тебя и добьюсь отсрочки, они не посмеют увезти тебя прямо сейчас!

Чувствуя, что задыхаюсь, я кивнула и отключилась, продолжив наблюдать за чужаками. Они снова позвонили в дверь. Они могли войти, если бы заподозрили, что я прячусь внутри. Я слышала, кое-кто делал укрытия, рыл тоннели на такой случай, чтобы потом сбежать в Канаду, но всегда считала, что это уже перегиб.

Я заставила себя сделать глубокий вдох. Ладно. Надо просто потянуть время, пока Эмилин не доберется до меня и не прогонит их отсюда. Я платила за ее услуги прорву денег. Она устроит судебный кошмар наяву любому, кто попытается вырвать меня из моей жизни и превратить в племенную кобылу!

Еще через какое-то время в дверь постучали. Я разгладила свое боди и, напустив на себя такой вид, чтобы они безошибочно поняли, что я думаю об их присутствии, приоткрыла дверь, оставив ее на предохранительном засове.

Незнакомый мужчина наклонил голову, заглядывая внутрь.

— Рей Ниима?

— А кто ее спрашивает?

— Вам пришла повестка, — его напарник попытался просунуть сквозь щель конверт, но я не стала его принимать. — Нам нужно сопроводить вас в окружной суд.

Я нахмурилась и покачала головой, прикрывая дверь.

— Я не собираюсь никуда идти, пока не приедет мой адвокат! Я знаю свои права.

Первый федерал закатил глаза и поднял руку, касаясь уха, а другой пожал плечами и убрал конверт в карман пиджака, и в этот самый миг я поняла — я в полном дерьме. Эмилин не успеет вовремя. У них точно есть болторезы, чтобы взломать дверь!

Я захлопнула ее и повернула ручку, запирая замок. Они что-то кричали, но я уже была наверху и кидала вещи в рюкзак. В ушах звенело от ужаса. Ни с кем я никуда не пойду! Моих денег должно хватить, чтобы предотвратить это — такого не случалось с богатыми людьми или теми, кто старался делать все правильно.

Я ходила в спортзал три раза в неделю — тоже перебор, конечно, но сейчас я благодарила себя за это свое упрямство. Выбравшись на улицу через заднюю дверь, я обогнула бассейн и заскочила в гараж, чтобы добраться до машины. Эти тугодумы оказались слишком тупыми, и я успела трясущимися руками завести машину, пока они барабанили по двери парадного входа.

Шины взвизгнули, я выехала с подъездной дорожки на тихую улицу. Сердце рвалось из груди, я снова попыталась дозвониться до Эмилин и одновременно не разрыдаться — и вдруг дорогу мне преградил черный внедорожник.

— Дерьмо!

Я инстинктивно повернула руль «Теслы» в сторону, чтобы избежать столкновения, но от резкого маневра стукнула багажником пальму. Ремень безопасности впился в тело, а в лицо ударила развернувшаяся подушка безопасности. Меня тряхнуло, словно тряпичную куклу, телефон вывалился из пальцев, но через секунду все замерло. Вспыхнули датчики, и аварийная сигнализация сообщила пронзительным писком, что, _очевидно_, я только что угодила в аварию!

С моих губ слетел стон. Так больно… Подушка безопасности упиралась в лицо, мешая дышать, но, кажется, я ничего не сломала.

Вдруг дверь распахнулась, и я кое-как повернула голову. Снаружи стоял мужчина в дорогой черной рубашке и черных брюках. Он улыбался. Положив руку поверх водительской двери, он наклонился, заглядывая в разворошенный салон… Такой бледный, примерно моего возраста, и от него приятно пахло.

Он сжал мое запястье, стаскивая с моей руки перчатку. Я хрипло выдохнула, тщетно пытаясь пошевелиться — это оскорбительно и ужасно, все равно что быть раздетой догола на людях! Я мечтала только об одном — чтобы он убрал от меня свои огромные ручищи!

— Тихо, тихо, — все с той же улыбкой он стянул зубами собственную перчатку. — Все будет хорошо, дорогая.

Моей руки коснулась чужая, и ладонь прожег электрический разряд. Я вскрикнула — и кричала, пока не потеряла сознание.


	2. I just got off the train

Как заведено во всех фильмах ужасов, все началось, когда я открыла глаза.

Звучала ненавязчивая музыка. Я очнулась в незнакомой белой комнате посреди белых простыней — и голова _раскалывалась_ так, что я чуть не блеванула прямо тут. Проклятые флуоресцентные лампы!.. От них меня вечно мутило.

Кое-как сглотнув сухость в горле, я попыталась пошевелиться, но вскоре осознала, что привязана к каталке, как сумасшедшая в психушке — запястья и лодыжки накрепко фиксировали белые ремни. Пульс мгновенно подскочил, я дернулась всем телом — горло сдавило, а виски пронзило болью — осознавать, что меня скрутили, как дикое животное, было невыносимо.

Здесь веяло чем-то странным. Сквозь открытое окно проникала приятная прохлада, доносилось пение птиц, но почему-то мне стало не по себе. От музыки пробирало до костей.

Однако обстановка выглядела пристойной — окно, телевизор у стены и даже цветы в вазе. На своем веку в каких только больничках я не побывала, и это была явно не из дешевых, все казалось новым, разве что отделке не хватало капельки цвета, но больницам это свойственно. Белизна — ненавязчивая музыка — и тишина. И все же кое-что выбивалось из привычной картины.

Я вывернула запястья в ремнях и заметила звездообразный ожог на той ладони, за которую меня схватил незнакомец. Стиснув зубы, я продолжала вырываться с удвоенной силой, взбешенная тем, что какой-то хрен осмелился облапать меня прилюдно! Сукин сын! Я покажу ему, что к чему! Эмилин засудит самого Папу Римского!

Костюмное боди пропало — меня переодели в больничную рубашку — из-за этого в висках резко запульсировало, но я была тверда в своем намерении бежать отсюда к черту. Только нужно сообразить, как освободиться.

Впрочем, одна я оставалась недолго. Кто-то постучал в дверь, и не успела я открыть рот, как она открылась, и огромный темноволосый громила непринужденно зашел в палату.

…Тот самый, чей джип врезался в меня — асимметричное лицо было достаточно узнаваемым, чтобы моя память быстро прояснилась. В синей рубашке, рукава закатаны по локоть, серебристые часы и темные брюки в тон. Точно мудила. Держу пари, типичный упырь с Уолл-Стрит.

Он закрыл дверь, и… боже, он занял собой половину этой чертовой комнаты! И это взбесило меня еще сильнее!

— Рад, что ты проснулась, — у него был глубокий, какой-то ласковый голос, будто он успокаивал перепуганную кошку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Рей? Устала?

— Я требую своего адвоката! — рявкнула я. — _Немедленно_. У меня есть права! Я прекрасно их знаю! Ее зовут Эмилин Холдо, и она была уже в пути, когда ты въехал в меня, — я оскалила зубы, впившись взглядом в его невозмутимую улыбку. — Моя машина стоит сто тысяч долларов — ты вовек не расплатишься, придурок.

Незнакомец подошел к моей койке — он не спешил. Придвинув к себе белое кресло, сел, откинулся назад и сложил руки на коленях, все с той же невозмутимой улыбкой.

Помолчал с минуту. Просто глядел в окно, поигрывая с наручными часами.

— Прекрасный день, — раздался его голос. — Около двадцати градусов — идеальный день, чтобы пройтись.

Я ощетинилась. Он полностью игнорировал меня, в том числе все, о чем я говорила, словно это не имело никакого значения. То, как этот мужик себя вел, разъярило меня как никогда прежде, особенно учитывая, что он, именно он, собирался принудить меня к браку!

Ремни жалобно заскрипели, когда я рванулась со всей силы.

— Я требую встречи с моим адвокатом! Сейчас же!

— Тебя должны сегодня выписать. Легкая хлыстовая травма вследствие столкновения машины с пальмой, — он пожал плечами, поглаживая указательным пальцем верхнюю губу, и посмотрел поверх меня в окно над койкой. — Полагаю, окончательный вердикт останется за доктором.

— Прекрати! Хватит уже! Я хочу увидеть моего адвоката!

Он вновь погрузился в молчание, и его поведение, даже если забыть про мою травму головы, сбивало меня с толку. Из горла вырвался всхлип, прежде чем я сообразила, что еще сказать. Он просто игнорировал меня. Даже и не подумал позвонить Эмилин.

Стены палаты начали сжиматься, тихие звуки музыки становились все выше и пронзительнее, пока не превратились в резь. Сердце мое застучало так сильно, что в ушах зазвенело, потому что я понимала: он не позволит мне позвонить адвокату — как и все остальные.

Его мощный торс слегка шевельнулся. Он все еще смотрел куда-то вдаль, как будто снаружи видел что-то куда более интересное.

— Прекрасный день, — повторил он. — Ты так не считаешь?

Я задышала так лихорадочно, что сводило плечи — от непрекращающегося головокружения меня замутило. Я прожигала его взглядом, пока не отвлеклась на вновь открывшуюся дверь — нас прервала медсестра, с благодушным видом толкающая тележку-столик с подносом. На ней была светло-бежевая форма, на пару тонов отличающаяся от белизны стен.

Она подвезла столик к моей кровати, но я не испытывала чувства голода. Меня уж скорее бы вырвало.

— Доброе утро, Рей, — приветливо улыбнулась она. — Меня зовут Хейли, и я буду ухаживать за вами до конца вашего пребывания здесь. — Она взяла пульт, прикрепленный к койке и, продолжая улыбаться, указала на большой красный треугольник: — Если я вам понадоблюсь, сразу нажимайте вот сюда.

Я сглотнула комок в пересохшем горле.

— Мне… Мне нужно переговорить с моим юристом, ее зовут Эмилин Холдо! Или с моей ассистенткой, Люси Вивек! Хоть с кем-то! Дайте мне мой телефон!..

Хейли сдвинула брови и перевела взгляд на мужчину в кресле, но он со скучающим видом скользнул по мне своими темными глазами, будто я причинила ему неудобство. Бессильная ярость захлестнула меня в очередной раз, до тошноты захотелось разрыдаться.

Но затем он улыбнулся:

— Пожалуй, это все. Благодарю вас.

И похоже, медсестру устроил его ответ, поскольку она покинула палату, так и не отреагировав на мою просьбу.

Сначала холодный пот выступил у меня на шее, а потом растекся по лбу и рукам. Я наблюдала, как этот мужчина поднимает крышку с подноса, и удивилась - еда там оказалась совсем не больничная: цыпленок с приправами, ролл и красный картофель с овощами.

Он поднял нож и начал разделывать курицу, пока я снова дернулась в путах.

— Я не хочу есть.

— Разумеется, хочешь.

— Нет, не хочу! Я хочу встретиться со своим адвокатом и хочу, чтобы ты сию же минуту освободил меня от этой херни!

Мой возглас заставил его вновь замолчать. Похоже, речи о моем адвокате не вызывали у него энтузиазма.

К тому моменту, как он закончил с курицей, судорожный холодок уже сковал меня по грудь. Он протянул мне вилку с насаженным на нее кусочком мяса, но я, пронзив его взглядом, даже не шелохнулась. Я не собиралась ни есть, ни уступать ему ни на йоту, если мне не предоставят то, чего я хочу! Голода я не боюсь. Мне все равно.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и приступил к трапезе сам, встречая мой недобрый взгляд с непоколебимым спокойствием. Что ж, все-таки он обращал на меня внимание.

— Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовалась я.

— Бен.

Я сердито сверкнула глазами.

— Не стесняйся, смело договаривай.

Улыбка на его губах вытянулась в тонкую линию, сделав выражение лица абсолютно нечитаемым. Пустым. Для меня это было непривычно — я общалась с людьми, читала их эмоции и не стеснялась выражать свои громко и ясно.

— Бен Соло, — добавил он после паузы и продемонстрировал мне ожог, совпадавший с моим. Такие знаки — метки — считались уникальными, подобно отпечаткам пальцев, и подлежали регистрации в федеральном реестре. — Я искал тебя.

— Ну, а я прилагала усилия, чтобы избежать этой _встречи_.

Бен полюбовался своей ладонью, плавно поворачивая запястье так, чтобы метка поймала свет солнца и слегка засияла. Он молчал, опять заскучав от моих слов. Я не чувствовала исходящих от него эмоций — вообще никаких, но Люси рассказывала, что она тоже не могла ничего уловить, хотя Том мог (что отчасти и было причиной, по которой контроль получал именно мужчина).

Осознание происходящего постепенно приходило ко мне. Похоже, меня приперли к стенке. Бен не собирался отпускать меня, и я ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Я облизала губы, запрещая себе плакать.

— У меня есть бизнес… У меня собственный дом, машина и…

— Я знаю. Ты была хороша в своем деле. Я очень тобой горжусь.

_Была_.

Глаза защипало от подступающих слез, но это нисколько не тронуло Бена. Он поставил руку на подлокотник, уперся указательным пальцем в висок и степенно наблюдал, как я с каждой секундой все увереннее приближаюсь к нервному срыву. Это был тот же самый взгляд, какие я часто ловила на деловых встречах… тот же противный выжидательный взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне сохранить его, — требовать не было смысла. Бен на это не велся.

Он вскинул брови.

— Зачем бы мне это делать?

— Потому что он _мой_ — я подняла его с нуля, чтобы помогать женщинам — и потому что ты не имеешь права отнимать его у меня.

Бен пожал плечами, и теперь у меня не осталось сомнений, что вот-вот меня попросту вывернет наизнанку. Ему было вообще все равно. Он продаст мой бизнес или пустит его прахом, а вместе с ним те годы, что я провела, работая бессонными ночами над дизайном и подбором тканей. Мой бизнес — вся моя жизнь — превратится в ничто. Он убьет его.

— Ты не можешь так поступить!.. — всхлипнула я.

— Съешь что-нибудь, дорогая. Ты почувствуешь себя лучше, — Бен развернул ладонь в сторону окна и проткнул вилкой кусочек курицы. — Сегодня чудесный день для прогулки. Если ты подкрепишься, мы можем выйти и насладиться им.

— Не буду я есть твое дерьмо! Я не хочу есть! — Я дернулась в ремнях со всей дури, голос сорвался на визг. Кожаные ремни обжигающе впились в кожу, но мне было насрать! — Ты этого не сделаешь! Я…! Я скрыла свой код! Меня невозможно было найти!

— Рей. Не устраивай сцен.

Я заорала и забилась, что было мочи. Полученная травма сразу дала о себе знать проснувшейся болью в голове и шее, но это было малой ценой за то, чтобы досадить Бену. Его спокойное лицо стало жестче, пока он безмолвно, спрятав губы за согнутым указательным пальцем, наблюдал, как я психую.

Как по мановению волшебной палочки, в палате возникла Хейли, держа наготове мой самый страшный кошмар — огромный шприц. Она приблизилась к койке, но Бен предупреждающе коснулся ее руки и покачал головой. Кажется, это ее удивило.

— Вводить седативы нет необходимости, — пояснил он. Его непроницаемые глаза, черные и холодные, встретились с моими. — Ей предстоит научиться вести себя как подобает.

— Вы уверены? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы наша пациентка навредила себе.

— С ней все будет в порядке, — Бен поднял голову и улыбнулся. Улыбка была пренебрежительной, как будто ему докучал надоедливый официант. — Благодарю вас.

Медсестра нахмурилась, но безропотно ушла, так и не воткнув в меня кошмарную иглу.

Сколько я ни орала, срывая горло, больше никто не приходил. Я не умолкала, пока внутри все стало гореть от крика, а запястья не стерлись в кровь — но я не сдавалась — кто-то же должен прийти, заткнуть меня и положить конец этому безумию!

Но они не сделали этого, и пришел миг, когда мои силы иссякли.

Я зябко вздрогнула, когда Бен снова протянул мне курицу. Вся взмокшая, дрожащая от ужаса и ярости, я покорно открыла рот. Надо успокоиться — я должна прийти в себя, но, как водится, сказать было проще, чем сделать, особенно когда ты намертво привязан к каталке.

Бен наколол на вилку маленькую картофелину.

— За плохое сегодняшнее поведение взыскание не последует. Я знаю, что ты боишься, что ты в растерянности. Мало того, испытываешь существенную боль от полученной травмы. — Вилка приблизилась ко мне, и я неловко откусила немного картошки. — Но дома я не намерен терпеть непослушание и истерики.

Еда, по крайней мере, была вкусной. От криков голову словно раскроили топором, поэтому особого аппетита у меня не было, и вскоре я отвернулась, на что Бен отреагировал спокойно, без раздражения. Он положил вилку на поднос, сложил салфетку аккуратным треугольником и наклонился к каталке, собираясь тщательно вытереть мне рот.

Я щелкнула зубами, едва его пальцы оказались в пределах досягаемости. Бен укоризненно поцокал языком, и в следующий миг его огромная ручища сдавила мой подбородок, чтобы он мог без помех вытереть мое лицо от слез. Все, что мне оставалось, это опустить голову на подушки и жмуриться. Надо выбраться с этой проклятой койки!

— Мне нужно в туалет! — выпалила я.

Бен бросил салфетку на стол. Взявшись за поручни каталки, он проницательно посмотрел на меня.

— Не уверен, что разумно доверить тебя пользоваться уборной самостоятельно — но если ты попытаешься сбежать, то в следующий раз будешь пользоваться уткой.

Угроза была неприкрытой и значительной, но мне требовалось хотя бы принять вертикальное положение и размять ноги.

Я ответила кивком, и Бен первым делом освободил мне лодыжки. Я с наслаждением согнула носки и подтянула к себе колени — по онемевшим мышцам прошло покалывающее ощущение — видимо, они испытывали не меньшее облегчение, чем я.

Следом Бен развязал одно мое запястье. Боль сразу же напомнила о себе — стертая кожа кровоточила, и я, согнув пальцы, поморщилась. Твою мать, как же больно!

Бен перегнулся через меня, чтобы отцепить от койки вторую руку. От него неожиданно приятно пахло — не резко и не лосьоном после бритья, но тем бодрящим «океанским» одеколоном из «Macy’s», который стоил возмутительно дорого и совсем не походил на душную дешевизну «Акса». Ох, некоторые встреченные мною мужчины на совещаниях обожали купаться в этом дерьме!

Он отступил, темная туча на моем безоблачном солнечном небе. Я медленно села. Казалось, что спина затрещала, и я несколько раз старательно повернула шею, до хруста. Тело просто сводило от напряжения.

— Уверен, Хейли найдет что-нибудь, чем обработать твои руки.

Бен опустил перила с той стороны койки, которая располагалась ближе к нему, и наклонился, без спешки приподнимая меня и прижимая к груди. Ему удалось поставить меня на ноги и обуть в красные больничные тапочки, но я пошатнулась и чуть не упала ничком, тем не менее, успев уцепиться за его предплечья, тяжело дыша от головокружения и тошноты. Все происходило так быстро, что я находилась на грани обморока.

Его пальцы скользнули к моим локтям. Бен держал меня крепко, давая мне время сориентироваться. Казалось, я ухватилась за две ветки непоколебимого мощного дерева — он даже не шелохнулся.

— Тошнит? — уточнил Бен. Я кивнула, и он, с понимаем, тоже: — Я дам знать сиделке.

Но это было излишним. Словно дожидавшаяся под дверью разрешения потыкать в меня иголкой и усадить на больничную утку, вернулась Хейли — сцепив руки, она ободряюще улыбнулась. Я постаралась дышать ровнее.

— Я с превеликим удовольствием сопровожу ее, мистер Соло, — заверила она, ласково касаясь моего плеча и проводя по руке. — Никаких проблем.

В глазах слегка двоилось, дыхание перехватило — от того, как он улыбнулся, что-то екнуло внутри. Его глаза были прикованы к тому месту, где Хейли дотрагивалась до меня — на скулах Бена заиграли желваки, а в зрачках будто разошелся ядерный гриб. Бен стиснул мои локти.

Впрочем, если не приглядываться, сложно было заметить перемену.

— Я не возражаю, — у него дернулось веко, внешнее спокойствие дало трещинку. — И я отдаю себе отчет, что мы находимся в больнице, но, Хейли, если вас не затруднит, вы очень близки к тому, чтобы коснуться ее ладони, и вы не надели перчатки.

— Ох! О боже мой, простите меня! — как ошпаренная, она отшатнулась от меня с неподдельным ужасом на лице. — Прошу у вас прощения!

— Нет нужды беспокоиться. Это моя ошибка, прежде всего. Мне следовало лучше подготовиться и заказать для нее перчатку заранее.

Хейли вновь принесла извинения и торопливо ретировалась из палаты, после чего Бен заметно расслабился. Между прочим, Люси перчатку не носила…

— Вот и ладно, — произнес он. — Теперь пойдем.

Это не было путешествие из «Хоббита». Он провел меня пару футов до ванной и, к счастью, не зашел вместе со мной, подарив мне возможность пописать самостоятельно. Дверь уборной закрывалась, вот только замка у нее не было.

Закончив с делом, я помыла руки и посмотрела в зеркало, пробуя умыться, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от красноты и следов слез. Взгляд невольно упал на яркий красный шрам на ладони. Этот шрам не исчезнет, и я уже ненавидела его всей душой. У него был такой же — но на другой руке, как в зеркальном отражении.

Бен дожидался меня за дверью. При виде меня он предложил стакан воды и пилюлю на вытянутой ладони — приемлемую альтернативу шприцу от Хейли.

— От тошноты, — пояснил он.

— Я в порядке. Мне полегчало.

Вряд ли мой голос звучал убедительно. Бен не убирал руку — в центре его ожога лежала маленькая зеленая пилюля. У меня зародилось подозрение, что она вовсе не от тошноты, так что я предусмотрительно не стала ее брать.

Мы с Беном не моргая смотрели друг друга. Палата погрузилась в ледяную тишину, нарушаемую лишь приглушенным пением птиц снаружи и отдаленным шумом машин. День снаружи действительно был прекрасен.

Наконец Бен убрал пилюлю в карман рубашки.

— Хорошо, но тебе следует попить воды.

— Ладно.

В горле была Сахара, так что я залпом выдула весь стакан — Бен принял его обратно без единого слова. Я доковыляла до койки, чувствуя, как он неуклонно следует за мной, возвышаясь за моей спиной и отбрасывая тень на белые простыни. Позвоночник покалывало от неприятной близости. Дрожащими пальцами я откинула простыню, собираясь прилечь.

Не бросайся прочь сломя голову, Рей. Ты не тупая. Пусть свобода дразняще близка, далеко тебе не убежать.

— Мой дом, ты продал его? — прохрипела я и прокашлялась, чтобы повторить вопрос: — Ты продал мой дом?

— Да, он выставлен на продажу.

Черт. Я не спеша поправляла простыни, потому что теперь мне расхотелось ложиться — и почувствовала подступающие слезы.

— Я заплатила за него полмиллиона.

— Знаю. Я переведу деньги на специальный счет для долгосрочных вложений в образовательные фонды и фонды чрезвычайных ситуаций. Тебе не стоит забивать этим голову.

— Это _мой_ дом. Это _мои_ деньги.

Бен придвинулся ко мне. Мои веки вдруг начали тяжелеть, и я осознала, что пилюля была лишь отвлекающим маневром, чтобы заставить меня выпить _воду_.

Он нависал над моей спиной громадной молчаливой угрозой. У меня подгибались колени, потом меня потянуло вниз, и в следующий миг я повалилась на постель, ощущая жар его тела прямо за мной, а затем и его дыхание в моих волосах. Он мог легко вырвать мне позвоночник зубами.

Я смотрела, как Бен накрывает мои руки своими ладонями. Я почувствовала, как он нежно сжал их и замер, наверное, на целую минуту — а потом вдохнул запах моих волос, поглаживая мои большие пальцы. Мне показалось, я сейчас задохнусь.

Мне не удалось удержать глаза открытыми, и мои рыдания скатились к невнятному хныканью. Тело мне больше не подчинялось. Все было бесполезно. Я задыхалась. Мир вокруг стремительно чернел.

— Он стоит… стоит очень дорого, — с трудом прошептала я, слабо шевельнувшись. — Очень дорого.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Бен в ответ, точно его позабавил лепет сумасшедшей. — И я очень горжусь тобой — но сейчас тебе следует отдохнуть, дорогая. Мы отложим прогулку на потом. Будет жаль потратить такой прекрасный день впустую.

Я дышала все чаще и быстрее. Я закатила глаза, пытаясь не дать им закрыться, но веки затрепетали, и я, всхлипнув, отключилась — под тихую музыку, пение птиц и близость моего соулмейта, утихомирившего меня под собой не хуже огромной смирительной рубашки.


	3. A frightening place

Я открыла глаза. Рекламная пауза закончилась, но обстановка изменилась.

Я села и огляделась: подо мной была кровать, застеленная синим, а вокруг — стены бежевой расцветки и белый гарнитур. Еще тут висело несколько неброских картин с парусниками, имелся декор в виде раковин, а комод венчали сушеные морские ежи. В книжном, тоже белом, шкафу виднелись корешки книг — «Атлант расправил плечи», «Война и мир», «Моби Дик».

Они тоже служили здесь всего лишь украшением — расставленные аккуратно, строго выверенно, и я сразу поняла, что имею дело с психопатом! Не может нормальный человек быть таким чокнутым педантом!

Кровать была мягкой, а одеяло теплым, но я откинула его и кое-как поднялась на ноги. Добравшись до окна, я отдернула занавеску и обнаружила, что толстые прутья решетки надежно препятствуют побегу. Окно выходило на ухоженную лужайку с белым заборчиком и бассейном — безукоризненным, с идеально ровными углами.

— Отойди от окна, дорогая.

Я резко повернулась и увидела Бена — в очках для чтения и с книгой в руках, он расположился в кресле-качалке возле кровати. Он не удостоил меня взглядом, лишь в тоне слышалась легкая укоризна. Он перевернул страницу. Не понимаю, как я сразу его не заметила.

— С чего бы это? — процедила я.

— В одном пеньюаре ты простудишься. А ты вряд ли горишь желанием вновь увидеться с нашей доброй знакомой Хейли так скоро, — он поднял брови, глянув на меня поверх очков. — Будь добра, отойди от окна.

Наши взгляды скрестились. Да, я была в белой ночнушке без рукавов, спускавшейся до лодыжек, а он — в новой синей рубашке и брюках с черным ремнем. Мне не нравилось стоять перед ним в таком виде, тем более без лифчика.

Бен вздохнул. Прежде чем встать, снял очки и потер переносицу. Я следила, как он подходит, самолично захлопывает окно, поворачивает засов и задергивает занавеску, отсекая солнце и свежий ветерок.

Затем он вернулся к своему креслу и продолжил чтение.

Я очнулась и принялась обыскивать комнату в попытке найти какое-нибудь оружие, но попалась только Библия. Удивительно, но Бен не предпринял ни малейших усилий, чтобы мне помешать. Ни слова не сказал, даже когда я ворвалась в смежную комнату —ванную, — чтобы порыться там. Ванная оказалась оформлена в том же морском стиле.

Пожалуй, это напоминало самый криповый отель на моем веку — а я их много повидала.

Я вернулась в спальню с пустыми руками. Было тихо — Бен, погруженный в книгу, словно не услышал, как я дернула ручку двери — возле нее на стене находилась клавиатура со сканером, красноречиво обломавшая мне любые шансы выйти отсюда. Наверняка замок настроен на сетчатку его глаз. Как же иначе — у такого-то параноика!

— Рей. Пожалуйста, приляг.

Я уставилась ему в затылок:

— В качестве кого я тут? Твоей пленницы?! Вот так, значит?

Бен перевернул страницу, продолжая игнорировать меня в течение минуты или двух, прежде чем дать ответ:

— Все мы творцы собственной судьбы. Ты творишь свою, я могу влиять лишь отчасти. — Он взглянул на меня через плечо, лицо его ничего не выражало. — Я еще раз попрошу тебя лечь в постель с миром и больше просить не стану. Не люблю повторять.

— Да пошел ты.

Бен вздохнул и снова встал. Я напряглась, потому что ожидала открытой агрессии, но вместо этого он собрал с постели одеяло, подушки и простынь, оставив голый матрас, и опустил сверток на пол, рядом со своим креслом.

И, усевшись, вернулся к книге.

Я стиснула зубы. Он вообразил, что, закрыв окно и забрав постельное белье, вынудит меня делать то, что взбредет ему в голову? Ха, мне не привыкать к невзгодам — я ночевала на улицах, как-то однажды — вообще в _коробке_!

— Я хочу позвонить Люси, — отчеканила я.

— Хочешь?

Сукин…

Я кивнула, но он читал, поэтому этого не видел.

— Да, хочу.

Бен перелистнул страницу — читал он невероятно быстро. Эйдетическая память?

— За последние пять минут ты ослушалась меня дважды. Ты не сделала ничего, чтобы заслужить привилегию пользоваться телефоном.

— Привилегию? Ты сбрендил?! — Я решительно шагнула к нему, но он по-прежнему невозмутимо читал, слегка покачиваясь в кресле. — Дай мне чертов телефон! Ты не можешь — не имеешь права — похищать меня из-за одного наличия шрама! Есть инстанции, которые нужно пройти, чтобы для начала доказать, что он вообще настоящий!

Я кипела, а он нет — мурлыкал под нос какую-то мелодию, погрузившись в «Робинзона Крузо», одну из скучнейших книг, которые мне приходилось читать в колледже.

Не выдержав, я принялась расхаживать по комнате, с каждой минутой моя растерянность нарастала. У меня больше не было дома. Машины. Мой бизнес висел на волоске, возможно, ателье уже ликвидировано. Никаких больше встреч с «Гуччи», бесед с Люси за ланчем. Роуз не узнает, где я. Пока нет. Пока все это варварство не окажется в правительственной базе данных.

Я хочу вернуть свою жизнь обратно! Вернуть свой дом, свой телефон и затемненные окна. Я должна выбраться из этой проклятой спальни… Боже, я даже не знаю, где я!

— Где мы находимся? — потребовала я ответа и потерла лоб, мелко подрагивая. — Это Лос-Анджелес?

— А как ты считаешь, где мы, Рей?

Господи боже!

— Откуда мне знать?! Отвечай, где!

Бен цокнул языком и, помотав головой, ничего не сказал. Кажется, я приблизилась к той грани, где следующим шагом будет вцепиться ему в горло.

Я бросилась к закрытому окну и выглянула на улицу. Судя по тому, что я увидела, это была не хижина в лесу — рядом находились соседские дома, — но что важнее, моему взгляду предстали очертания знакомых гор и городской пейзаж вдалеке. Похоже, это всего лишь пригород.

За белым заборчиком зеленели деревья. Никаких баррикад из колючей проволоки, вопреки моим ожиданиям.

— Рей.

Бен опустил книгу на колени, держа очки за дужку кончиками пальцев. Теперь он наблюдал за мной, слишком бесстрастный и сдержанный — слишком, как вулкан, готовый вот-вот взорваться.

Он вскинул брови:

— Отойди от окна… и ложись. — Он чуть наклонил голову в сторону кровати: — Я вынужден настаивать.

Его слова распалили меня еще сильнее, хотя я знала, что надо сохранять трезвый рассудок. Но он похитил меня, отнял у меня все, и ему хватало наглости обращаться со мной как с непослушным ребенком!

Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы растянуться на кровати и прикусить язык — чего я сроду не делала, — я ринулась на него.

Бен не двинулся. Непроницаемый, как глыба льда, он среагировал, только когда я рукой потянулась к его горлу. Я почти не уловила, что случилось.

Огромные пальцы сжали мое запястье с карающей силой. Плоть будто сдавила гигантская змея, и от жестокой, сокрушительной боли мой гнев рассеялся, обнажив страх. Я отчаянно пыталась вырваться, пока он медленно поднимался с кресла, предусмотрительно отложив книгу с очками на тумбочку.

— Отпусти меня! — взвизгнула я, срываясь в исступленную истерику. Я извивалась, пробовала ударить его, но второе мое запястье он тоже поймал без усилий. — Отпусти! Отпусти!

— Каждый раз, когда ты не слушаешься…

Бен грубо толкнул меня на кровать, и я заорала — потому что знала, что будет, и яростно забилась, когда его руки схватили подол ночнушки и сдернули ее с меня через голову. Нет, нет, _нет_!..

Я все кричала, даже когда он отошел, добавив свой трофей к куче белья на полу. Я юркнула обратно на голый матрас и сжалась в комочек, униженная тем, что осталась в одних тонких трусиках. Сердце испуганно колотилось в ушах — он меня изнасилует! Я точно это знала!

Но Бен поднял сверток с пола, взял его под мышку, вдел дужку очков в нагрудный карман, подобрал книгу и направился к двери.

— Ты будешь наказана, — озвучил он угрозу, но я была напугана до смерти и едва ли способна соображать. Бен набрал комбинацию на клавиатуре, и вспыхнул синий огонек, считывающий сетчатку. Через секунду щелкнул замок.

Бен открыл дверь, не оглянувшись на меня.

— И великодушие мне не свойственно.

Клетка захлопнулась. Замок повернулся с новым зловещим щелчком.

Я осталась одна, дрожа всем телом на чужой кровати, почти полностью голая, понятия не имея, как отсюда сбежать. Зубы стучали от холода, руки покрылись мурашками... Я сейчас разрыдаюсь. И буду плакать, плакать и плакать. Я не знала, как выбраться из этой тюрьмы, где я законная пленница — и из которой меня никто не спасет.

Я зажмурилась, а потом открыла глаза, скользнула взглядом по потолку — чтобы вскоре обнаружить в углу черную камеру, направленную прямо на постель.

Господи, господи…

Я сползла на пол, забилась под кровать, как раненый зверь, и расклеилась окончательно.


	4. Their faces are concrete grey

За окном садилось солнце, а мой соулмейт не объявлялся. Обхватив себя руками, всхлипывая, я затаилась под кроватью на бежевом ковре, таком же обезличенно-пресном, как вся обстановка здесь.

В желудке заныло, когда по комнате стала расползаться ночная тьма. Я шмыгнула носом, провела по лицу ладонью. У меня не получится прятаться тут вечно, надо думать, думать, думать, как выбраться из этого кошмара. Этот человек пугал меня до смерти. Было в нем что-то этакое… как у серийного убийцы.

Но меня ему не убить. Если я умру, умрет и он.

На трясущихся конечностях я выползла из-под кровати, чтобы перебраться на матрас. Объектив камеры не давал мне покоя — я перевернулась на спину, сложив на груди руки, и закрыла глаза. Он, разумеется, наблюдал за мной, намереваясь вернуться лишь тогда, когда я выполню то, чего он хочет.

И он пришел. Нескоро, но — пришел.

Датчик пискнул, замок щелкнул, и в комнату вошел Бен. Волосы, собранные в хвост, очки для чтения, прежняя одежда… все в нем осталось неизменно, как и пустое выражение лица. Нет, по доброте душевной он не сделает ничего.

Пытаясь унять подступающую тошноту, я сглотнула.

— Я хочу есть.

— И что же ты сделала, чтобы заслужить ужин?

Ублюдок. Даже еда была для него предметом торга.

Я смотрела на него, а он — на меня, выжидательно вскинув брови. Конечно, умереть от голода он мне не даст, но, вероятно, не накормит меня, пока ситуация не дойдет до критической точки.

— Чего ты хочешь?! — прошипела я.

Бен пожал плечами. Он продолжал молчать, глядя на меня с деланым равнодушием.

У меня уже ничего не осталось, но возникла идейка о том, что могло бы сработать. Я спустилась с кровати и, стиснув зубы и зажмурившись, спустила трусики. По телу пробежали мурашки, однако, учитывая, что он забрал у меня ночнушку, полная нагота должна была его устроить.

Я ждала, не открывая глаз. Бен выдержал мучительно долгую паузу и сказал:

— Подойти сюда, пожалуйста.

Боже… Неужели сработало.

Он не сводил с меня темных глаз, пока я шагала к нему, стараясь сохранять самообладание. Он улыбнулся мне и раскрыл ладонь. В тусклом свете блеснул шрам. Хищник требовал от жертвы трофей.

Я впихнула свои красные трусики ему в руку, и длинные пальцы Бена сомкнулись над ними, как створки листьев Венериной мухоловки. Он сунул добычу в задний карман, не отрывая от меня взгляда.

— Знаю, так не принято, — произнес он, открывая дверь, — но мне нравится готовить. Это занятие не войдет в круг твоих повседневных обязанностей, за исключением выпечки к приему гостей.

Отлично. Так я смогу отравить их всех.

Бен сопроводил меня наружу — в коридор с темным паркетом и безупречно белыми стенами. Я оглянулась, пытаясь запомнить расположение дверей, но Бен мягко подтолкнул меня вперед, заставляя идти к лестнице. И я пошла, не рискуя его злить.

Воздух был прохладным — слава богу, у него имелось центральное кондиционирование. На первый этаж вела лестница с коваными перилами, обрамленная вдоль стены красивыми светильниками. Парадная дверь была ярко-красной, пол выстлан тем же темно-коричневым паркетом, а стены цветом напоминали яичную скорлупу. Смотрелось жутко.

Бен тронул меня за талию, я обняла себя руками и засеменила вперед, сжимая бедра, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть наготу. Раньше я никогда не стеснялась оголяться перед своими мужчинами, но сейчас все было по-другому.

Кухня оказалась типичной для Лос-Анджелеса: хорошая техника, просторный кухонный островок, светлое пятно вокруг него на полу и смежная гостиная с небольшим столиком для завтрака. Все окна — в гостиной, над раковиной, — а также стеклянная раздвижная дверь были затемненными либо закрытыми занавесками, не позволяя увидеть, что же там, на улице.

Но наш путь лежал дальше — Бен привел меня в столовую все с тем же темным паркетом. Длинный стол был застелен красной скатертью, на которой стояли свечи и фарфоровые тарелки… Я узнала золотую отделку по краям! Это настоящая позолота! И черт бы его побрал, этот сервиз _принадлежал_ мне!

Я прикусила губу, чтобы не сорваться, пока Бен отодвигал для меня стул. Слава богу, сидеть нам предстояло на разных концах стола. Но он украл мой любимый сервиз! Это было первое, что я купила, когда приобрела дом…

— Я уже поужинал, — сообщил Бен, когда я опустилась на холодное сиденье. — Но тебе я принесу суп.

— От него меня тоже вырубит, как от воды?

Кончиками пальцев он провел по моей шее, убрал мои волосы назад и собрал в свободный хвостик.

— Не представляю, о чем ты говоришь, — ничуть не смутился Бен. И затянул хвост чуть туже. — Предпочитаешь красное или белое?

Я впилась ногтями в бедра.

— Белое.

Бен отошел, тихо постукивая черными туфлями по паркету. Я смотрела на стоящий передо мной бокал и закрыла глаза, пытаясь не свалиться без чувств. Он украл мои вещи. _Он украл их_! И даже не собирался признаваться в краже.

В горле собрался комок, но я проглотила его, открывая глаза. Это была парадная столовая: с буфетом, в котором находился мой остальной фарфор и набор изысканных хрустальных бокалов, и вторым столом, поскромнее, со скатертью-раннером, лаконичным оформлением — виноградным узором — и стопками простых тарелок.

Домашнего телефона здесь не было. Девяностые остались позади, ни у кого больше не найти такого старья.

Это было странное жилище: ни одного фото с другим человеком, только картинка с улыбающейся собакой в центре стены — я знала эту породу: бельгийская малинуа. Собака выглядела счастливой — сидела, высунув язык.

Вот и все. Подобранная с чопорным педантизмом одинаково скучная мебель и большая рамка с собакой.

— Сукин ты сын, — пробормотала я. Все мужики одинаковы. Любимая собака и унылая берлога — это главное.

Бен вернулся с тарелкой супа, которую поставил передо мной, убрав пустую тарелку. Что-то красноватое, с пастой и овощами: либо минестроне, либо фаджоли, — но пахло хорошо, и в общем-то сейчас это было все, что меня волновало.

Он положил мне на колени сложенную салфетку, а затем я хмуро наблюдала, как он наливал мне в бокал белый зинфандель — на треть, — хотя я бы _с удовольствием_ осушила бутылку до дна.

— Можно еще? — попросила я.

— Нет, — Бен подтолкнул ко мне ножку, слегка отодвинув бокал. — Ты можешь получить добавку супа, если справишься с этим, и воду — столько, сколько пожелаешь.

— Ты держишь меня в плену, а я даже не могу напиться?

Бен помедлил, но затем плеснул мне немного сверху. Ну хоть на этом спасибо.

Не став тянуть резину, я набросилась на еду и, будь моя воля, вылакала бы тарелку за мгновение. Я хотела есть, и я никогда не жеманничала, если дело касалось еды, но что-то подсказывало мне, что такое поведение придется Бену не по душе.

Я вытерла рот, Бен уселся напротив. Он держал айпад и словно не замечал меня, отпивая из простой белой чашки кофе — жидкость была коричневой. Тьфу. Ему полагается пить черный, как всем психопатам.

Мы занимались каждый своим делом. Я ела суп, стараясь не торопиться и не слишком расплескивать его с ложки, а Бен читал, не поднимая глаз. Мне удалось растянуть тарелку на десять минут.

Тишина становилась неловкой. Я побарабанила пальцами по столу и откинулась на спинку стула, со вздохом допив бокал, но Бен не шелохнулся.

— Посуда выглядит такой знакомой, — прокомментировала я. — Где ты отыскал этот фарфор? На дворовой распродаже?

Он проигнорировал меня. Ладно. Я найду другой способ разворошить это осиное гнездо.

Я перевела взгляд на фотографию собаки в рамке. Хм, никогда прежде не видела, чтобы полицейские использовали к работе эту породу. Малинуа похожи на немецких овчарок, но я слышала, что их сложнее обучать, этим собакам требуется твердая рука.

— Чей это пес? — поинтересовалась я.

Бен отхлебнул кофе.

— Мой.

— Какая у него кличка?

— Ее имя Мия.

— О, прошу прощения, — я чуть нервознее постучала пальцами. — Можно мне добавки?

— Ты умудрилась вылить половину супа на себя. Попробуй начать с этого.

Боже. Я закатила глаза и опрокинула в себя стакан воды, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Интересно, мне полагалось спрашивать или требовалось просто сидеть в режиме ожидания?

Впрочем, я все равно молчала. Минуту за минутой. А потом еще. Я ждала, пока не поняла, что еще чуть-чуть — и взорвусь, зашвырну хрустальный бокал в стену.

— Где ты желаешь спать: в своей спальне или в моей?

Я моргнула и подняла взгляд. Он опустил айпад на стол и снял очки, чтобы потереть глаза. На этот вопрос существовало два варианта ответа: правильный и неправильный, но я решила рискнуть, несмотря на очевидность последнего.

— В моей.

— Хорошо, — Бен встал, размял шею, повертев ею из стороны в стороны, подошел ко мне и забрал тарелку. _Мою_ тарелку. — Пойдем, дорогая.

Мы вернулись на кухню, где он поставил тарелку в раковину и, выключив свет, повел меня сквозь давящую тьму наверх, в отведенную мне клетку. Бен притронулся пальцами к клавиатуре на панели, и датчик просканировал сетчатку его глаза.

Он открыл дверь, пропуская меня вперед.

— Я буду рядом, чуть дальше по коридору, если тебе понадоблюсь. В тумбочке есть тревожная кнопка, кроме того, ты можешь связаться со мной с помощью консоли.

Да пошел ты.

— Рей.

Бен коснулся моей спины, и я развернулась, раздраженная и взволнованная этим интимным жестом. Он обвил рукой мою талию и притянул меня к себе — и нежно переплел наши пальцы. На секунду я ощутила его дыхание на шее, а затем в моей руке возникло удивительное покалывающее ощущение.

Метки соприкоснулись. Мои веки отяжелели — по телу распространилось тепло — такое нежное и расслабляющее, что я, наверное, могла растечься лужей по полу. Это безумие… Наверное, он снова опоил меня.

Как не в себе, закрыв глаза, я спрятала лицо на его плече, и Бен погладил мой указательный палец своим большим. Чуткий жар просыпался там, где он прикасался к моей коже, так что я почти забыла свою ненависть к нему.

Бен подхватил меня на руки одним плавным движением. Он опустил меня на кровать и наклонился, ласково прижимая свою руку к моей. Я не протестовала. Мне нравилось, как от него пахнет, какой он теплый, как чувственно дышит мне в шею. Я сжала ворот его рубашки, притягивая его ближе.

Кончик его пальца неторопливо скользнул по моему бедру к колену. Его губы прижались к моей шее, и на миг мне показалось, что Бен меня укусит.

Но он вздохнул — умиротворенно и довольно.

— Это предназначено для нас, Рей. Для нашего дома и нашей спальни. Этим нельзя делиться ни с кем, нельзя никому показывать — это только наше, для наслаждения наедине.

— Хорошо… — выдохнула я.

Бен медленно вдавил свои подрагивающие пальцы мне в бедро.

— Если ты когда-нибудь откроешь свою метку другому мужчине, — прошептал он, его голос стал ниже и посерьезнел, и я всхлипнула, потому что чувствовала себя словно под кайфом, — мне придется наказать тебя. _И жалости не жди_. Ты поняла меня?

— Да. Да, я поняла.

— Прекрасно, — Бен ослабил хватку, пощекотав меня под коленом, и провел губами по моей щеке. — И не прячься от меня под кроватью. Я начинаю беспокоиться, когда не вижу эту волшебную золотую кожу.

Бен отступил, и я сразу остыла градусов на десять — сладкая дымка испарилась, оставив после себя ледяную пустоту. Меня передернуло, и я опять свернулась в клубок, чувствуя себя гораздо хуже, чем раньше, потому что все тепло исчезло, и лишь Бен остался единственным его источником.

— Добрых снов, дорогая, — тихо проговорил он, пощелкивая клавиатурой. — Я буду прямо по коридору — если замерзнешь.

Дверь закрылась. Дрожа, я уставилась вперед, в кромешную тьму, и услышала писк датчика.


	5. And I'm wondering, should I turn around?

— Рей, дорогая. Уже утро.

Его голос вернул меня из вязкой дремоты в холодную реальность — я лежала, свернувшись клубочком на голом матрасе посреди опустелой комнаты. Задрожав, я обхватила себя крепче.

Огромная ладонь Бена взяла меня за лицо — теплая, слегка шершавая, не слишком приятная, и я поморщилась. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он трогал меня, вообще. Никогда. Лучше бы с меня содрали кожу.

Чужая рука провела по моему плечу — кожу кололо так, будто она лопалась.

— Каждое утро мы просыпаемся в шесть утра, — промурлыкал Бен. — Нерационально растрачивать день на сон. Кстати, как _спалось_?

Я старалась не реагировать на ладонь, спускавшуюся по моей руке. Он не спешил, мягко проводя ногтями по коже, вызывая мурашки, — действовал неторопливо, но я знала, что это отнюдь не невинный жест. Меня вновь испытывали, не дав отойти ото сна.

— Отлично, — солгала я.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я рад, — Бен остановил руку у моего запястья, задумчиво поглаживая его двумя пальцами. Я видела только его черные брюки и пряжку ремня. — Почему бы тебе не принять душ перед завтраком? А я поищу, что тебе надеть.

Что-то тут не складывалось: одежда, еда, душ — и ничего взамен.

Но я кивнула, и Бен аккуратно потянул меня за руку, помогая сесть. Сегодня на нем была свежая _синяя_ рубашка — видимо, он не менял своих пристрастий; волосы он собрал в хвост. В темных глазах, как и раньше, нельзя было ничего прочесть, только взгляд явственно задержался на моей груди.

Бен улыбнулся — я ответила саркастической улыбкой. Я не сомневалась, он что-то задумал, но слишком устала гадать.

Принять душ, избавиться на какое-то время от холода кондиционера было сущим наслаждением. Вымыв волосы, я проигнорировала бритву, очевидно, оставленную для меня. Я брила только подмышки, а ноги — или по особым случаям, или когда их могли видеть люди. Утруждаться ради него я не собиралась.

Закончив чистить зубы, я вернулась и увидела предназначенную мне розовую юбку-трапецию и белую блузку, в комплекте с поясом и туфлями на высоком каблуке — явно грозящими хозяйке риском навернуться и сломать шею.

Бен дожидался меня в кресле-качалке, сложив руки на коленях. Улыбнувшись, он протянул мне белый бюстгальтер с глубоким вырезом — он свисал с его пальца, вместе со стрингами такого же цвета… Я всей душой _ненавидела_ стринги!.. Особенно носить их без всякой причины.

Тем не менее белье я взяла.

— А можно мне удобные трусы? От купальника? Или хотя бы шорты?

— Можешь ходить вообще без всего, если желаешь.

— Ладно! — Я раздраженно натянула бюстгальтер, застегивая его под пристальным взглядом Бена. — Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что никто не носит высокие каблуки со стрингами.

— Ты предпочла бы плоскую подошву?

— Я не знаю. Скажи, что _ты_ хочешь, чтобы я надела, Бен?

Мои слова вызвали у него редкую улыбку, которая не смотрелась… хищной. Приложив ко рту согнутый указательный палец, он наблюдал, как я влезаю в стринги, и молчал. Я поняла намек, поэтому безропотно надела блузку, юбку и взгромоздилась на каблуки. По крайней мере, они — подходящий предмет, чтобы всадить в яремную вену.

— Высуши волосы, — Бен указал на ванную. — В шкафчиках есть косметика: наведи естественный марафет и возвращайся сюда.

Естественный? Это могло означать миллион разных вещей.

Со вздохом я возвратилась в ванную и взялась за фен — вода с волос разлеталась по блузке. Не зная, что делать с волосами, я перехватила их резинкой и перешла к макияжу. Вид у меня был, мягко говоря, неопрятный, как утром перед работой.

С косметикой вроде бы проблем не возникло: подводка, розовый блеск для губ, тенями для век я не утруждалась. Отражение в зеркале напомнило о деньках, когда я часами готовилась, мечтая получить кредит на бизнес, и все равно выглядела как клоун… Но деньги мне выдали, и я заплакала, размазывая косметику по лицу.

Сукин сын. Я промокнула глаза и огляделась, пытаясь отыскать средство для снятия макияжа, чтобы смыть потеки, но внезапно дверь отворилась, и слезы брызнули с удвоенной силой.

Бен закрыл за собой дверь и разочарованно цокнул языком. Затем открыл шкафчик, достал пачку салфеток для снятия макияжа и с легкостью усадил меня на тумбу, будто я не весила ничего. Мои ноги свисали с края, не доставая до пола.

— Все к лучшему, — протянул Бен и схватил меня за подбородок, чтобы решительно стереть результаты моих трудов, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови. — В любом случае это не то, что мне хотелось видеть.

— Прости… Прости! Я просто вспомнила о… доме, моем бизнесе и…

Бен громко захлопнул дверцу шкафчика, и я вздрогнула от неожиданности. На этот раз он сжал мое лицо без всякой мягкости, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Я старалась не шевелиться. Не хотелось, чтобы он случайно попал мне в глаз кисточкой от туши.

— Естественность, — ледяным тоном отчеканил Бен, — включает увлажняющий лосьон, тональный крем, подводку для глаз, тушь для ресниц, тени для век и блеск для губ. Все элементарно, — он переключился на второй глаз, действуя так же быстро, и опять открыл шкафчик. — Начинать надо с лосьона, потом глаза и губы.

— Ты уже нанес тушь, придурок!

Мой возглас остался ожидаемо проигнорированным. Бен методично проделывал необходимые движения, словно зная их наизусть, иногда отстраняясь, чтобы оценить результат. Он наложил тени, подвел глаза и выбрал светлый блеск для губ.

Потом снова застыл. Темные глаза скользнули к моим губам, и на одну ужасно долгую секунду я испугалась, что он меня поцелует.

Но Бен сделал еще один штрих блеском и швырнул его обратно в ящик. Я заморгала — без малейших усилий он снял меня с тумбы и поставил на пол, разворачивая к зеркалу.

Лицо, смотревшее на меня оттуда, было _безупречным_ — устрашающе безупречным. Все мои веснушки исчезли, а кожа сияла, как у фарфоровой куклы, без капли автозагара. Растушеванный тональник сливался с кожей шеи — этот навык мне пришлось тренировать много лет.

Бен наклонил голову, изучающе оглядывая в зеркале.

— Довольно сносно. Мы не ждем гостей до следующей недели, так что тебе хватит времени попрактиковаться.

— Гостей? — Я поймала его взгляд в отражении и обернулась, тяжело сглатывая. — А Люси? Можно мне ее позвать?

— Нет. Это будут наши соседи, По и Кайдел Дэмероны.

Дерьмо. Уверена, здешние соседи ничем не лучше.

Из ванной Бен повел меня вниз, на кухню. За годы одинокой жизни я освоила готовку, за минусом выпечки, а он вручил мне книгу с рецептами и свой айпад, добавив без пояснений:

— Ничего замысловатого.

Айпад был залочен на кулинарном приложении, но я все равно попыталась выйти и добраться до интернета. Бен был неподалеку — уселся с книгой в гостиной: он не смотрел ни футбол, ни какое-то шоу, его глаза не упирались в меня, но я знала, что за мной наблюдают. От его внимания практически ничто не ускользало.

Чувства голода не было, но и обещанного завтрака тоже. Сдавшись в бою с приложением, я кашлянула, понимая, что мне, пожалуй, надо что-нибудь съесть.

— Как насчет завтрака? — спросила я.

— Именно этим ты и занимаешься.

— Ты сказал, что предпочитаешь готовить _сам_.

Бен пожал плечами:

— Не сегодня.

Черт. Ладно, ублюдок! Сукин сын!

Я отыскала сковородку для омлета и залезла в холодильник: там было полно яиц, бекона и сыра — всякой всячины на любой вкус. Крысиного яда под раковиной, увы, не нашлось. И отбеливателя тоже.

Обреченная на роль прислуги, на высоких каблуках и в стрингах, я приступила к готовке, пока Бен мирно читал в гостиной. Мне не требовалось напоминать рецепт омлета, но я притворялась, периодически заглядывая в айпад — проверить, не сработало ли чего. Добраться бы до твиттера и написать Люси… Она сможет передать сообщение Эмилин.

— Как идут дела, дорогая?

Я чуть не подпрыгнула и резко обернулась — Бен стоял в паре футов от меня, его рука покоилась на краю островка. Он улыбнулся и склонил голову набок, проницательно вскидывая брови.

— Отлично, — выдавила я и закашлялась. — Отлично. Правда. Хотелось свериться… так давно не готовила омлет.

Его улыбка стала шире:

— Вот как? Потому что больше похоже, что ты пытаешься _выйти_ из приложения, которое я открыл, чтобы помочь тебе. — Его лицо светилось искренним простодушием, и я поняла, что мне конец. Знала — это действительно так, когда он плавно двинулся ко мне. — У тебя есть иные объяснения?

Я слабо передернула плечами. Бекон жарился на сковороде, я уже успела взбить яйца, оставалось нарезать лук и зеленый перец… Я идиотка. Конечно, я помнила, как делать проклятый омлет, — он уже наполовину _готов_!

— Я забыла, как его… переворачивать, — неуверенно продолжила я. — В рецепте не сказано, как это делать. Я растерялась.

— О, я вижу.

Бен остановился почти вплотную ко мне, его тень упала на столешницу. Он открыл ящик слева и вытащил очень большой нож для мяса, который блестел на солнце и казался бритвенно-острым. Он сделал еще один медленный шаг вперед и уткнулся носом в мои волосы, прижавшись крепким телом ко мне.

— Тебе нужно просто нарезать овощи, — прошептал он и повертел нож в руке, и я снова вздрогнула, нервно втягивая воздух. — Ты какие ножи предпочитаешь?

— Нож… Нож шеф-повара.

Бен промурлыкал в знак согласия и взял нож поменьше, предназначенный для универсальной резки. Я старалась не шелохнуться, когда он почти прижал губы к моему уху, небрежно вертя рукоятку ножа между пальцами. Слишком расслабленно.

— Читай, что пишет приложение… и будь очень осторожна, когда используешь нож, — Лезвие со свистом рассекло воздух — я ужасе схватилась за рубашку Бена, — и нож вонзился в столешницу позади меня. Мое сердце громко колотилось. Чужое дыхание было теплым. — Я буду _вне себя_, если что-нибудь случится.

Нож был чертовски большим. Я могла попытаться напасть или сделать что-то с собой, вынудить Бена отвезти меня в больницу, но понимала, что там лучше не станет.

Бен был больше меня и _гораздо_ быстрее. Я не сомневалась — он успеет вырвать у меня нож прежде, чем я сумею нанести удар.

Бен сделал шаг назад, прислонился к островку и скрестил руки, наблюдая, как я продолжаю готовить. Меня охватила такая дрожь, что я не могла нарезать овощи ровно, боясь, что он всадит этот нож _в меня_, если я буду делать что-то неправильно. Меня трясло все сильнее, пока плита вдруг не подала звуковой сигнал.

— Я знаю, что ты умеешь переворачивать омлет, Рей. Хотелось бы тебе узнать, откуда я знаю, что _ты _знаешь, как это делать?

Я выключила таймер и положила бекон остывать на бумажное полотенце. В ушах звенело, когда я снова обхватила рукоятку ножа, продолжая нарезать овощи, — стук сердца отдавался во всем теле. Все, что нужно сделать, это развернуться и проткнуть его ножом насквозь…

Но если умрет он, умру и я.

Бен подступил ко мне сзади, толкнув к краю столешницы. Он отломил себе кусочек бекона, взял мою руку, держащую нож, и направил на разделочную доску перед нами, придержав ее другой рукой.

— Я знаю… — Его туфли скрипнули — встал еще ближе и предложил мне бекон, который мне пришлось попробовать. — Очень хорошо, дорогая. Я знаю, что ты знаешь… — Бен управлял моей рукой, отрезая верхушку у луковицы. Я сжимала ее в страхе, что он отрежет мне палец. — Ведь у тебя есть личная книга с рецептами — а повар, который не знает, как переворачивать омлет, не станет записывать рецепты от руки.

Нож тяжело опустился на доску, и Бен повернул моей рукой лук. Его плечи напрягались каждый раз, отрезая части, а я начинала задыхаться, стиснутая между ним и столешницей. Лук щипал глаза, превращая это в пытку.

Закончив, Бен добавил лук к смеси для омлета, затем схватил болгарский перец и отсек верхушку. Все его движения были намного увереннее, чем у меня, и вскоре он всыпал нарезанный перец на сковородку, оставив в стороне сыр и бекон, чтобы посыпать омлет сверху.

Чувство голода испарилось. Я вся вспотела под блузкой, глядя, как он измельчает бекон моей рукой так тщательно, будто боится оскорбить чувства строгой матери. У него вообще есть мать? Он живой человек или появился на свет бездушным киборгом?

Бен добавил бекон в омлет. Небрежно опустив разделочную доску в раковину, ополоснул нож, по-прежнему зажимая меня. Я смотрела в окно, сквозь занавески, на ухоженную лужайку и легкий туман, повисший над травой. Солнце еще толком не взошло.

Он принялся вытирать нож, прижавшись щекой к моему виску. Как завороженная, я любовалась бликами света на металле.

— Теперь заверши то, о чем тебя просили, — донесся до меня шепот Бен. — Накрой стол для завтрака и больше никогда не лги мне. Я _не люблю_ ложь.

— Ты говоришь это всем манекенам, на которых тренируешься наносить макияж?

Ответа не последовало. Бен отодвинулся, наблюдая, как я заканчиваю возиться с омлетом, — мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не вытереть слезы о белую блузку.

Я хотела разложить омлет по простым белым тарелкам, но Бен предложил взять голубые. Под чужим неусыпным взглядом я отыскала столовые приборы и салфетки — Бен возвышался рядом, сложив руки на груди, как сержант на строевой подготовке. Я чувствовала его придирчивость всем телом, и это бесило до крайности!

Без возражений закончив с делом, я села, уткнувшись в свой омлет и стараясь не смотреть в сторону Бена. Кусок дерьма.

Тем временем он убрал нож и принес «Мимозу», коктейль из шампанского с апельсиновым соком, которую я жадно выпила, потому что безумно хотела пить, и очень удивилась, когда он предложил еще. Сохраняя молчание, Бен приступил к завтраку, и от этой тишины у меня уже сводило живот. Я попыталась запить это ощущение, опрокинув в себя второй бокал.

Мы не разговаривали, но я чувствовала, что он сердится, хоть его лицо ничего не выдавало. После завтрака Бен собрал посуду и сунул в посудомойку, пока я смирно сидела и не двигалась. Никакой он мне не «соулмейт». Я пленница, а он тюремщик.

Что такого в том, чтобы показать свою метку другим? Люси ходила не таясь — множество людей поступали так же!.. В смысле я, конечно, слышала о чокнутых фундаменталистах, которые считали лишний «гул» от посторонних прикосновений «неподобающим»!.. Должно быть, Бен из таких. Наверное, он ратовал за то, чтобы контроль рождаемости был объявлен вне закона, а все мои боди сожгли на костре.

Я закипела. Так закипела, что…

— Даже не думай.

Я моргнула и подняла голову. Бен стоял у раковины, спиной ко мне, и снова мыл нож. Волосы у меня на голове встали дыбом, словно он проник мне под кожу.

— О чем же? — огрызнулась я.

Бен поиграл чистым ножом и провел пальцем в сантиметре от лезвия.

— Я знаю, ты злишься, Рей. Я чувствую это в своей крови, — он оглянулся за плечо с ничего не выражающим лицом. — Я чувствую твое намерение — в твоих же интересах отказаться от него.

Думаю, за вторжение в мои мысли и чувства я бы убила его с _особым_ удовольствием… Но мои мысли занимало другое: Роуз и ее бойфренд Финн — проверяли ли они, что являются «соулейтами». Большинство людей старались сначала провести какое-то время вдвоем и только потом пробовать проверять. Это становилось своеобразным предложением руки и сердца.

На меня вновь обрушилось сокрушительное одиночество и отчаяние. Бен убрал нож.

— Подойди сюда, пожалуйста.

Мои каблуки слишком громко стучали по полу. Я остановилась у кухонного островка, не могла заставить себя подойти ближе, но он улыбнулся, поманил — и мне пришлось подчиниться.

Бен притянул меня к себе за бедра. Он держал крепко, его губы приникли к моей шее, покрывая ее поцелуями и покусывая кожу. Укусы становились жадными, одержимыми, заставляя мою кожу полыхать. Ничего похожего на то, что я испытывала прежде, а мне доводилось спать с разными мужчинами.

Мы пошатнулись, и я, сама не своя, резко его оттолкнула.

Бен, казалось, не разозлился. Во всяком случае, не предпринял новой попытки. Пожав плечами, он жестом велел мне следовать за ним — помедлив, я подчинилась, и мы вернулись в спальню. Как-то странно… Он просто отпускал меня?

Бен открыл дверь.

— Я буду работать внизу. Можешь связаться со мной по консоли.

— Хорошо… — Я нервно сложила руки на груди. — Прости, я сделала что-то не так?

Бен поднял брови, щелкая по клавиатуре, но я _знала_, что совершила какую-то ошибку.

— С чего такие мысли? — протянул он и захлопнул дверь перед моим носом. Щелчок замка стал мне ответом. Я осталась одна в комнате, почти без всего — лишь с парой книг, чтобы скрасить мое заточение. А еще знала, что мне нельзя снимать мой наряд.

Я снова посмотрела на дверь. Это точно было очередное испытание, которое я провалила. Только вот какие последствия ожидают меня на этот раз?


	6. Buy another ticket

С наказанием за отказ все прояснилось, когда Бен попросил сделать ему сэндвич. Пока он перекусывал, я сидела за столом, чувствуя, как бегут мурашки по спине. Он перестанет кормить меня, если я продолжу упираться насчет постели.

Вообще, если мы этого не сделаем, назреют большие проблемы. Рано или поздно вмешается правительство, интересуясь, почему это две половинки единого целого не плодятся, как требует закон, — нас отправят на обследование. Я слышала об этом. Возьмут анализы спермы, будут наблюдать, как вы занимаетесь сексом, для пользы дела выдавая полезные советы и рекомендации.

Но так продлится только пару месяцев. Потом их терпение иссякнет, и вас _обоих_ отправят в лагерь. Нет, речь отнюдь не о летней базе отдыха. Оттуда нельзя уехать, пока не будет зачат ребенок. Люди без метки, без своей половинки, не могут иметь детей. Продолжение рода человеческого тяжелым грузом лежит на плечах соулмейтов.

От одной мысли об этом меня затошнило. Я потерла лицо, стараясь не дать волю слезам, но потерпела неудачу — и отвернулась от Бена.

— Я не… Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом! — прошипела я, всхлипывая. — Лучше умереть с голоду!

Звякнул опущенный на стол стакан. Бен молчал, но я знала, что это не просто игнор, — слышала, как ворочаются шестеренки в его голове.

Стул скрипнул — Бен встал. Собрав посуду, он расставил ее в посудомойке, вымыл руки и открыл холодильник. И вытащил что-то, прижав язык к внутренней стороне щеки.

— От нас ждут репродукции в течение шести месяцев, — объявил он и захлопнул дверцу, поворачиваясь ко мне. В моем лице, наверное, не было ни кровинки. — И для выполнения задачи у меня нет необходимости в твоем содействии.

В его руках была спринцовка для индейки, примерно на треть заполненная белой жижей, и, кажется, я догадывалась, что это за жижа. Бен держал спринцовку, как шприц, и смотрел на меня скучающим взглядом, словно не было ничего удивительного в том, что он хранит свою сперму в холодильнике.

Я с трудом поднялась на ноги. У меня дрожали колени, и я тряхнула головой.

— Не подходи ко мне, — предупредила я, пробуя отступить на шатких шпильках. — _Не подходи_!..

— Хочешь объявить голодовку — пожалуйста. Ты забеременеешь, так или иначе.

Я пробыла в плену всего день, а он уже грозился вспрыснуть в меня сперму, словно я изводила его отказами много недель! Пожалуй, это хуже вынужденного секса… Секс — глубоко личностное вторжение, означающее пот, стоны, прикосновения к коже, а это… мерзкое в своей сути равнодушие.

Бен повертел в пальцах спринцовку и улыбнулся, опуская руку.

— Прости за прямоту, дорогая, но я не допущу, чтобы правительство вмешалось в дела за дверями нашей спальни. Уверен, ты меня поймешь.

— Значит, ты собрался изнасиловать меня спринцовкой для индейки?

У него дернулась щека. Маска треснула, как от удара об лед, но я не остановилась:

— Ничего бы не было, если бы ты не взломал мой профиль в SureLine и не выследил меня! Зачем я вообще тебе понадобилась?! Я же явно не твой типаж!

— Выходит, твой ответ «нет»?

— Нет!.. Я _не буду_ домохозяйкой из пятидесятых! Почему бы тебе не жениться на фанатке этого дерьма и не оставить, мать твою, меня в покое?! Тебе во мне ничего не нравится, а теперь мы обязаны иметь детей и… и… быть _вместе_.

Бен включил посудомойку. В кухне повисла тишина — мне показалось, что он вновь перешел к показательному пренебрежению. Боже, терпеть это постоянно невыносимо…

— Дрессировать Мию было сущим удовольствием.

Я нахмурилась, но вдруг вспомнила фото собаки и вновь ощутила тошноту. _Дрессировать_. Дрессировать собаку — он сравнивал меня со своей псиной. Бен мирно протирал губкой стол и продолжал, не глядя на меня. Его голос смягчился, но легче от этого мне не стало.

— Сотворить из строптивого щенка верного товарища моего полка было не просто — но приятно. Мне нравилось наблюдать, как она растет и развивается: не через боль и страдания, а путем надлежащей дисциплины и установления четких границ.

— Я не _собака_! — сплюнула я. — Я никогда не стану тем, чем ты хочешь!

Бросив губку в раковину, Бен плавно шагнул ко мне, и я поневоле попятилась к стене. Вскоре он снова нависал надо мной, со своей неизменной улыбкой, но его веко дернулось — конечно, ему не понравилось, что мой макияж потек. Я сцепила зубы и заставила себя смотреть в его пустые глаза.

Он поддел меня за подбородок указательным пальцем.

— Я в равной степени любил ее, когда она была двенадцатимесячным щенком и пятидесятифунтовой сучкой — а она была сучкой во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Тогда заведи себе другую псину! Я тебе не собака!

В его глазах наконец-то промелькнули эмоции — трепет от них прошел сквозь меня. Он расстроился. Пал духом. Не знаю, огорчило его то, что я не собака, или то, что пришлось вспомнить про ту собаку… Но более вероятно, что причина крылась именно в последнем…

Бен провел пальцем по кончику носа и, развернувшись, направился в гостиную. Я осталась у стены, глядя ему в затылок.

— Приведи лицо в порядок, — распорядился он. — Встретимся у парадного входа, когда будешь готова. Нам надо кое-что сделать, и, если твое поведение не разочарует меня, ты сможешь позвонить своей подруге.

— Люси? Я смогу позвонить ей?

Бен повернул голову, ответив многозначительным взглядом, и я поспешила наверх. Разумеется, можно рвануть к выходу, но полиция притащит меня обратно в этот дом, где наказание точно не заставит себя ждать.

Я села, стерла потеки с лица и аккуратно подкрасилась заново. У меня дрожали руки, поэтому получилось не сразу. Что мне сказать Люси? Пожалуйста, свяжись с моим адвокатом? Спаси меня?

Я спустилась и увидела, что Бен уже ждет у двери. Он внимательно изучил обновленный макияж и, удовлетворенно кивнув, щелкнул пальцами. У меня дернулся глаз, но я робко подняла правую руку — я знала, чего он хочет.

— Не снимай это.

Моя рука скрылась под облегающей белой перчаткой — Бен аккуратно расправил ее по пальцам, — ткань заканчивалась чуть ниже запястья. Она была эластичной, мягкой, в общем-то удобной, но все же это была перчатка. Люси не носила перчаток. Я вообще их у нее не видела.

— Может, мне надеть что-нибудь из моих боди? — отрывисто спросила я, стараясь не шипеть сквозь зубы. — Или лучше рясу? Как насчет бумажного мешка с дырками для глаз?

— Нет, — Бен открыл входную дверь, и яркий луч света упал на его черные туфли. — Это было бы бесчеловечно.

Мне было позволено выйти первой. Не слишком солнечно для полудня в Лос-Анджелесе, но воздух уже наполнила влажность — ладонь под перчаткой непривычно засвербило. Вдохнув полной грудью свежий воздух, я закрыла глаза, слушая, как Бен за спиной запирает дверь.

На улице было так приятно: греться в лучах солнца, чувствовать влажность, на которую я вечно жаловалась… Радовал даже аромат ветерка, несмотря на плохую городскую экологию.

Дома наших соседей со всех сторон выглядели точно так же, как наш. Отличаясь мягкими оттенками коричневого, серого и кремового, они больше подходили для Колорадо, чем для центра Лос-Анджелеса. Лужайки были зелеными и безупречно подстриженными — разбрызгиватели поднимали в воздух одинаковые фонтанчики. Но ни одно крыльцо не украшали даже садовые фигурки… Здесь все было одинаковым.

Мне стало не по себе. Все выглядело слишком идеальным, как в больнице и в доме Бена.

Он подвел меня к черному «Мерседесу», но не тому, который подрезал меня. Кажется, Е-класса — из тех тачек спортивного плана, которые любят покупать всякие отморозки. Он открыл передо мной дверь — я проскользнула на кожаное сиденье, поправляя юбку и прожигая взглядом перчатку.

Приборная панель расцвела огоньками, когда Бен занял водительское кресло. Открыв панорамный люк на крыше, он дернул за мой ремень, дабы убедиться, что затянуто туго.

— Мы поедем в «Мейси», — сообщил Бен, — я хочу подобрать тебе больше нарядов. Ты будешь молчать, а если поставишь меня в неловкое положение, то не сможешь позвонить подруге еще две недели.

— Ладно.

Машину он вел агрессивно, как я и предполагала. Слава богу, «Бенц» спрявлялся с лихими виражами, а мягкое сиденье обволакивало меня, не давая летать по салону. Но я крепко держалась за ручку — на всякий случай.

— Ты работаешь? — поинтересовалась я.

— Я в отставке.

— …А тебе разве не тридцать?

Бен резко затормозил и уставился нехорошим взглядом на машину перед нами. Что я и говорила — типичный пример агрессивного вождения.

— Тридцать восемь.

— О-у, — я почесала подбородок и закатила глаза. — Кстати, за прошлый год я получила три миллиона, а мне двадцать восемь. Вот _ты_ получил за прошлый год три миллиона?

— Шесть, без премиальных.

— Какой же ты мудак…

Бен пожал плечами, пролетая по круговой развязке. Он не упоминал, из-за чего ушел в отставку или как заработал _столько_ денег, но раз он большую часть времени торчал дома, то сомневаюсь, что заработал их законным путем.

Военнослужащие рано уходили в отставку — обычно после шестнадцати-двадцати лет службы. Дрессировка малинуа, крутые замашки Бена и до неприличия вылизанный дом — все указывало на долгий срок службы. Однако в армии, кроме полковников и высших командиров, никто не зарабатывал столько… Все это слишком напоминало… отмывание правительственных денег?..

Мы добрались до торгового центра в целости. Даже удивительно. Бен первым вышел из машины и, открыв мою дверь, предложил мне руку. Я неохотно приняла ее, позволив вытащить меня из несуразно низкого «Мерседеса». Тем же манером я могла бы сидеть задницей прямо на асфальте.

Мою руку он не выпустил.

— Не устраивай сцен.

Дверь захлопнулась со зловещим громким щелчком. Я хмуро смотрела вперед — мы вошли в торговый центр, — Бен держал меня, и наши пальцы были переплетены, словно его прикосновения не вызывали у меня приступов рвоты.

Весь этот бред с «родством душ» начался пару десятилетий назад — какой-то побочный эффект электромагнитного излучения после взрыва атомной бомбы. Случившееся было ужасным. Общество до сих пыталось адаптироваться, но рождаемость падала, а соулмейты, получив метки, оказывались обречены на серьезные трудности, однако правительство не спешило это исправлять.

Если я не проявлю участие, они отправят меня на лечение вместе с Беном. «Лечение» означает, что мне велят сесть на задницу ровно и заткнуться.

Многое по-прежнему смотрелось нормальным — обычным, например, молл, где мы находились. Магазины были открыты, на фудкорте в это раннее утро несколько сотрудников запускали грили, кондиционеры очищали воздух. Когда настоящие проблемы удавалось замаскировать так легко, люди могли притворяться, будто мир остался прежним.

Бен поднялся на второй этаж «Мейси». Покупательниц было мало, поэтому все вешалки были в полном нашем распоряжении.

Он сразу направился к платьям.

— Какое ты носишь? Голубое?

— Нет — черное, белое, бежевое. Мне не нравится ярко выделяться. Я деловая женщина, а не клоун на карнавале.

Он улыбнулся мне через плечо. Все-таки внешне Бен не вызывал отвращения, и порой, когда его улыбка не была натянутой, он выглядел привлекательным мужчиной, с которым хотелось сходить на свидание… Но он похитил меня, уничтожил все, что я заработала таким трудом, поэтому ему не достанется ничего, кроме моей ненависти!..

На самом деле мои предпочтения в одежде не имели значения — он выбирал все сам, пока я смиренно ожидала на своих высоченных шпильках. В примерочной он бесцеремонно стащил с меня одежду и начал переодевать, придирчиво осматривая каждую вещь, одобряя или откладывая в сторону. Несмотря на мои шпильки, он возвышался надо мной, наблюдая за мной в зеркале поверх моей головы.

Ворох юбок, блузок и платьев рос, но там не нашлось ни одной пары штанов. Я хотела штаны.

— Мне нужны штаны, — сообщила я.

Ладонь Бена разгладила очередное белое платье.

— Нет. Ты будешь ходить в юбке или в платье.

Я ничего не имела против юбок и платьев, но мне требовались шорты, джинсы и капри на случай, когда я буду во дворе. Если только он заодно не запретит и это.

— А если мы пойдем в поход? — я решила развить свою мысль. — Что мне носить в саду?

— Хороший человек по имени Люк ухаживает за нашей лужайкой и цветами. В ближайшее время _тебе_ не грозят никакие походы — по крайней мере, пока я не буду уверен, что ты не рванешь в лес, прямо в пасть к пуме.

— Мне просто хочется надеть штаны.

Бен резко повернулся ко мне, и я уткнулась в его грудь. Он прислонился теснее, зашептав мне прямо в ухо, и мое сердце гулко застучало, как всегда в такие моменты.

— Я желаю, чтобы ты была более легкодоступна. Кроме того, кто я, чтобы прятать от мира эти прекрасные длинные ноги?

Я залилась краской до ушей. Бен поцеловал меня в щеку, отстранился и жестом пригласил меня следовать за ним.

Мы оказались в отделе нижнего белья, и мне стало еще дискомфортнее. Бен знал мой размер и вел меня, как мамаша — дочку-тинейджерку, пришедшую за спортивным лифчиком. Другие женщины на нас странно поглядывали.

Похоже, ему нравился пуш-ап, но такие бюстгальтеры мне шли, так что я не протестовала. Набрав целую разноцветную палитру и оставив уже выбранные наряды у милой кассирши, мы вернулись к примерочным.

— Я справлюсь сама, спасибо! — заартачилась я.

Бен вскинул брови — я вспомнила про звонок Люси, поэтому, не скрывая раздражения, влетела в кабинку, а он прошел следом.

Бен расстегнул мою блузку и неспешно спустил ее с моих плеч — я едва стряхнула ее, как он приник к моим губам. Бен целовался со мной по-настоящему, углубляя язык, и притянул меня к себе за талию.

Понадобилось много силы воли, чтобы не оттолкнуть его сразу. Вместо этого мои руки легли ему на грудь, и я ответила на поцелуй, слегка уступая его напору.

Его пальцы поднялись выше, чтобы расстегнуть на мне бюстгальтер, — ему удалось это, даже не прерывая поцелуя, — вещица присоединилась к куче одежды на примерку. Я зажала в кулачках рубашку Бена, не отрываясь от него, — все это странным образом напоминало рвение перевозбужденного подростка. Не плохо, но чересчур сумбурно.

Но этот нежданный порыв прервался так же внезапно, как начался, — отстраняясь, Бен чуть потянул мою нижнюю губу.

Выбрав красный пуш-ап, он жестом велел мне повернуться — лямки плавно скользнули по моим рукам. Я похлопала ресницами своему отражению и чуть не вытерла слюни со рта, но резко опомнилась.

— Симпатично, — Бен выпятил губы. — Тебе идет, как считаешь?

— Э-э… — я быстро кивнула. Мои губы пламенели.

Он снял с меня бюстгальтер и перепробовал еще четыре, которые тоже подошли. У меня был второй размер, так что найти подходящее белье было нетрудно.

Мы вернулись к милой кассирше. От нее, кажется, не укрылось напряжение между нами, но она не сказала ни слова. На ее ладони тоже была метка. Бен заметил это и стиснул зубы, но, к счастью, грубить не стал и молча расплатился черной кредиткой. Любопытно… «Амекс». Я получала предложение на такую же, и, видимо, он не лукавил насчет того, сколько денег зарабатывал.

К моему удивление, он пошел не к машине, а повел меня по торговому центру, уже заполненному покупателями, их суетой и разговорами. Я выглядела как полная дура в перчатке, но, к счастью, ее, зажатую в огромной ручище моего соулмейта, было не видно.

В животе заурчало, когда мы оказались на фуд-корте. Мне хватило ума ничего не заказывать самой, и я даже не пикнула, когда он потащил меня в пиццерию. Спасибо, господи! Мне нужна пицца! Я перепрыгну через прилавок и смету все, если придется!

— У меня аллергия на брокколи, — напомнила я, меньше всего желая получить анафилактический шок.

— Я знаю. Тебя ждет пицца без добавок в любом случае.

Ладно. Как угодно.

Я налегла на свою порцию — вероятно, ниспосланную в награду за поцелуй. Поцелуи в обмен на еду казалось приемлемой платой, особенно если эта еда — вкусная пицца. Другую проблему представляла перчатка, но Бен никак не отреагировал, когда я потихоньку стянула ее и положила рядом с подносом. В нашем уголке нас все равно никто не видел.

Бен ел пиццу вилкой и ножом, как настоящий психопат. Я неверяще покосилась на него, еле удержавшись от высказываний. Это — худшее, что он творил до сих пор. Больше того, это просто мерзость.

— Возьми рукой.

Он не отрывал глаз от экрана телефона.

— Это жирная пища.

— Тогда почему ты не заказал салат?

— Не люблю пачкать руки, как не люблю салаты, — Бен отрезал пиццу с таким видом, будто хотел гаркнуть на меня и велеть мне заткнуться. — Решение заключается в том, чтобы использовать для пиццы приборы — как следовало поступить и тебе.

Жир стекал по запястьям. В принципе, оценка моих неряшливых привычек казалась справедливой, но притрагиваться к пицце вилкой и ножом следовало запретить! Лос-Анджелес — ужасное место!

Бен продолжил трапезу.

— А ты сегодня в приподнятом настроении, — скользнув взглядом по моим рукам, он нахмурился, вынул из нагрудного кармана санитайзер и молча подтолкнул его ко мне через стол.

Я сделала вид, что не заметила, и вытерла руки салфетками. Да. Наверное, дело в том, что мне стало легче, очутившись на людях, а не в запертой комнате без простыней и одежды. Здесь он не принуждал меня краситься. Не сыпал тонко завуалированными угрозами с ножом.

— Мне не терпится поболтать с Люси.

— Вот как. Не думаю, что сегодня удачный для этого день.

Меня словно окатили ведром ледяной воды. Я замерла, зажав салфетку в в руках, — гул торгового центра в ушах притупился. В глубине души проснулся гнев. Я была слишком счастлива — он наказывал меня за то, что я была излишне бодра, подшучивала и показывала частички своей личности.

Я медленно отложила салфетку и уставилась в пространство. Внутри меня все кипело — я знала, что Бен это знал, но он выжидал, что я предприму. Он невозмутимо нарезал пиццу, притворяясь, что ничего не замечает. В действительности это было не так. Он очень внимательно следил за всем, что я делала.

Вздрагивая, я проглотила ком в горле.

— Ничего страшного.

— Я рад, что ты понимаешь, — Бен покончил с пиццей и очистил руки. Встретившись со мной своим темным, пустым взглядом, он кивнул на санитайзер: — Воспользуйся этим и верни перчатку на место.

— Мне полагалось обедать _в ней_?

Бен улыбнулся, но у меня только сжалось в груди. Улыбка была пустой, жуткой и, наверное, немного самодовольной — он знал, что я облажалась.

— Протри руки, — повторил он чуть более размеренным тоном, — и надень перчатку обратно. Думаю, мы проживем две недели без телефонных звонков.

Злость бушевала все сильнее, наконец выплеснувшись слезами, — я заплакала, вместо того, чтобы разбить ему физиономию. У меня дрожали губы, пока я растирала антисептик по ладоням и натягивала перчатку на метку. Я уперлась взглядом в стол. Вокруг, занятые своими делами, суетились люди — смеялись, болтали, и никто не казался и вполовину таким несчастным, как я.

Бен собрал наши тарелки, унес их и вскоре вернулся, чтобы сесть рядом со мной за нашим обособленным столиком. Вытянув руку вдоль спинки дивана, он наклонился ко мне, приблизив губы к моему уху. Его дыхание пахло мятой.

— Ты поедешь домой, не создавая проблем, — понизив голос, сказал он. — Дома ты поднимешься в свою спальню и снимешь с себя всю одежду. Ее ты аккуратно сложишь и оставишь на кресле-качалке, — его пальцы коснулись моего плеча. Я задрожала, закрывая глаза, когда его голос стал еще тише. — Ты ляжешь и раздвинешь ноги. После этого я решу, что будет потом.

Желудок свело от чистейшей, не испытанной ранее ненависти — пицца чуть не отправилась обратно. Я деревянно кивнула, таращась на людей прямо перед собой. Бен поцеловал меня в щеку. Я плакала, но теперь это были просто злые слезы.

Его губы опустились ниже, задевая мою шею.

— Я все понимаю. Можешь плакать сколько угодно. Я не возражаю, — он шептал мне, будто кто-то мог подслушивать. — Знаешь, наверное, лучше, чтобы она была теплой. Комнатной температуры. Не думаю, что разогретая в микроволновке сперма поможет зачать здорового ребенка, но… А как вы считаете, мисс Три-Миллиона-в-Год?

Я подумала о Роуз и Люси, постаралась вызвать в душе грусть, чтобы отогнать ярость. Бен улыбнулся, совсем рядом со мной, и отстранился, помогая мне подняться из-за столика.

Жизнь вокруг шла своим чередом. Мои шпильки цокали по плитам, напоминая, что я иду по земле, но сознание отделилось от меня, я словно смотрела на все происходящее со стороны. Осталось только одно настоящее ощущение — Бен, держащий мою руку железной хваткой.


	7. Panic is coming on strong

Всю обратную дорогу домой я молчала. Сценами я не добилась бы ровным счетом ничего, кроме новых проблем и унижений. За последние несколько дней я наелась их столько, что хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Бен тоже ничего не говорил. Скорость машины была ниже, и это дало мне повод подозревать, что он все-таки разозлился.

Меня ждет затяжная игра — деваться некуда, но я не хотела, чтобы в меня впрыскивали сперму из кухонной спринцовки. От этой мысли мне становилось дурно. Если я буду голодать, то овуляция не настанет, и Бену тоже достанется — рано или поздно ему придется кормить меня или уступить моим требованиям.

В его владениях ничего не изменилось: те же машины, тишина и огромные ворота, закрывшие нас в общине. Я смотрела в окно, пока Бен подъезжал к дому и глушил мотор.

— У тебя десять минут, — он протянул мне ключи и открыл водительскую дверь. — Не разочаруй меня снова.

Я выбралась из машины сама и на шпильках доковыляла до парадной двери. Бен открыл багажник, я же направилась прямиком на кухню. Я не могла взять и запереться в доме — все контролировала проклятая автоматика, и только мой соулмейт знал коды к консолям.

Первым делом я содрала с ног туфли на шпильках и зашвырнула их куда подальше, потом распахнула холодильник, нашла запас спринцовок — которых оказалось только три, — и выдавила их содержимое в кухонную раковину. С громко колотящимся сердцем я смыла мутную жижу в сток и не отказала себе в удовольствии порубить проклятые спринцовки большим мясницким ножом.

Бросив его в ящик, я выкинула остатки спринцовок. Бен, конечно, лишит меня еды, но это ничего. Мне доводилось сидеть на жестких диетах — неделями питаться одними яйцами, — и теперь он испытает ту же боль, усиливающуюся с каждым днем моего голодания.

Нет, я ни за что не отправлюсь в лагерь и не позволю ему оплодотворить мое тело. Я выберусь отсюда, сбегу в Канаду или уморю себя голодом. Я не побоюсь вспороть себе живот, если до этого дойдет.

Во дворе хлопнул багажник. Я стремительно поднялась на второй этаж, дергая по пути все дверные ручки в надежде, что хоть одна поддастся. Не мог же он запирать _все_ и _всегда_.

Я сорвала перчатку, не прекращая своих попыток. Ручки крутились, но двери не открывались. В ярости я побежала в другую сторону, к спальне Бена, — та оказалась открыта. На самом деле не имело значения, куда я пойду. Если он захочет напасть, то сделает это там, где ему заблагорассудится.

В его спальне была аккуратная и продуманная обстановка: светлый ковер, стены цвета яичной скорлупы и тщательно заправленная кровать — по две подушки с каждой стороны. Я сжала кулаки и огляделась в поисках чего-нибудь полезного — сама не зная чего, — и тут же вытаращила глаза.

На тумбочке лежал телефон!

На первом этаже открылась дверь. Я схватила трубку и набрала номер Люси — она придумает, что делать, она всегда на связи!

— Ну же, — прошептала я. — Пожалуйста, возьми трубку. Пожалуйста, возьми…

Соединение переключилось на автоответчик. Я сглотнула, косясь за плечо. С лестницы послышались шаги — неторопливые, размеренные; и я знала, что он застанет меня с телефоном в руке. Но какая, к черту, разница! Я пошлю призыв о помощи — я вырвусь из этого дома!

— Люси… Люси, — меня колотило, я понизила голос и сползла на пол. — Это я. Рей. Я… Мне нужно, что ты возобновила производство. Ладно? Найди способ шить костюмы. Они не могут обращаться так с людьми, — мой голос дрогнул, из глаз брызнули слезы, потому что шаги приближались. — Пожалуйста, не сдавайся. Я попробую позвонить еще, если смогу… Только не сдавайся. Я люблю тебя. Передай Роуз, что ее тоже люблю.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась. Я вскинула голову и увидела Бена — он улыбался, еле касаясь ручки кончиками пальцев. Плотно сжатые челюсти выдавали, насколько обманчиво было его внешнее спокойствие.

Отключившись, я прижала телефон к груди. Пусть только попробует заявиться в дом к Люси! Том — тот еще здоровенный малый! Думаю, он сумеет потолковать с Беном на равных.

Мой соулмейт шагнул ко мне.

— Как вижу, у тебя были деятельные десять минут. Прелестная работа на кухне.

— Катись в преисподнюю со своей псиной! — охваченная ужасом, в состоянии, близком к истерике, я сжалась в комочек. Облегчение от звонка служило малым утешением. Но хоть каким-то. — Ты — злобный сукин сын!.. Нет, ты — само зло!

— Удивительно, какими быстрыми темпами ты продвигаешься к подвалу. Горишь желанием переселиться туда, Рей?

Я забилась в зазор между тумбочкой и кроватью, но Бен схватил меня за руку, выдернул оттуда. Он наклонился, оседлал меня и, с легкостью выхватив телефон из моей руки, швырнул его в стену. Сотовый разлетелся на куски.

Он поймал мою левую руку, сжатую в кулак, когда я замахнулась, а потом и правую — за запястье. Я не разжимала пальцы, чтобы не дать ему добраться до метки, но он припечатал мою руку к полу и методично протиснул свои пальцы сквозь мои, до боли выворачивая запястье. Я заорала во всю глотку.

Но метки соприкоснулись, и крик застрял у меня в горле.

Я всхлипнула, слабо трепыхаясь — веки мгновенно отяжелели. Бен шикнул на меня, наваливаясь сверху, и жарко выдохнул мне в шею. Он сдавил мою руку так, что пальцы конвульсивно вытянулись, но боли притупилась. Меня снова будто одурманило. Я была пьяна этим чувством.

Бен вздохнул. Коснулся губами моей кожи.

— Кому ты звонила, дорогая? — поцеловав меня в шею, Бен медленно двинулся к моему горлу. У него был приятный парфюм. — Не молчи. Кому же?

— Никому, — выдавила я, корчась под его тушей. С трудом сглотнула застрявший в горле ком. — Никому не звонила.

— Ты позвонила своему адвокату? Или своей маленькой подружке?

— Никому.

Бен напрягся. Он усиливал хватку до тех пор, пока я не начала глухо выть и брыкаться, но он не отпускал, мерно выдыхая мне в шею. Мог бы и сам посмотреть, если бы не разбил свой телефон! Гребаный идиот!..

— С кем ты связалась, Рей? — его голос приобрел холодные нотки.

— Ни с кем!.. — сквозь боль выплюнула я — Никому я не звонила!

— Если сюда явятся проверяющие от властей, дабы провести расследование, я крайне расстроюсь, — он прижался носом к моей щеке, не обращая внимания на мои завывания. — Поэтому спрашиваю еще раз: кому ты звонила?

Я стиснула зубы.

— Твоей мамаше!.. — выдохнула я с глухим смешком.

Бен поднялся, вздернув меня на ноги. Он поволок меня из спальни вниз, за угол, на кухню. Я вырывалась, умоляла его остановиться, но он распахнул дверь, которая вела вниз, на пыльную лестницу, прямо в подвал.

— Ты не можешь так поступать! — завопила я и вцепилась в его руку, пытаясь не позволить затащить меня туда. — Ты не можешь поступать так со мной!

Бен не отвечал. Он перехватил меня за талию и продолжил спускаться во тьму, щелкнув по дороге выключателем. Мне перестало хватать воздуха — в глазах заплясали черные точки, — пальцы, словно чужие, машинально цеплялись за перила, но ему не составляло труда отрывать их, чтобы двигаться дальше.

Мы оказались в подвале, в углу которого громоздилось что-то вроде собачьего загона, огороженного цепью. Под ногами был бетон, в клетке стоял туалет. Вот оно. Ни кровати, ни плоской подушки. Больше напоминало камеру, чем загон для собаки.

На долю секунду я пожалела о том, что сопротивляюсь, — но так надо, это неотъемлемая часть долгой игры, которая позволит мне убраться отсюда. Убить его я не могу, а, значит, должна его подчинить.

Бен открыл клетку, втолкнул меня внутрь и запер. Молча повернулся, собираясь уходить.

— Что там с расследованием? — ухмыльнулась я, пошатнувшись. — Держу пари, они не обрадуются, когда явятся сюда и увидят, как ты моришь меня голодом! Как складируешь спринцовки со спермой в холодильнике! — Он не ответил, поэтому я попробовала зайти с другой стороны: — Мию ты тоже сажал сюда? Да, конечно! Бьюсь об заклад, ты бил ее, ты издевался над ней, и поэтому ее у тебя забрали!

Это сработало. Бен застыл у лестницы, стиснув пальцами перила. А потом развернулся и угрожающе двинулся ко мне.

Я попятилась, когда он открыл дверь. Обойти бы его, закрыть тут и сбежать!..

Не глядя на меня, Бен зашел в клетку — и схватил меня за перед блузки.

Сорвал ее одним махом.

Я споткнулась и грохнулась на пол — следом он избавился от моей юбки, оставив меня в одном белье.

Шум нашей борьбы усиливался акустикой подвала — я зарыдала, требуя, что он прекратил. Бен, не обращая на это внимания, сдернул с меня бюстгальтер, а затем трусы. Я осталась совершенно голой, тряслась как в лихорадке, а когда попыталась вырваться, он пригвоздил меня к полу за горло. И расстегнул пряжку ремня. Я закрыла глаза.

Как и во всем прочем, в этом Бен тоже оставался спокойным и собранным. Я едва осознала, что он мастурбирует, как послышался короткий вздох, и горячая сперма залила мне грудь, попала на подбородок. Он глубоко вдохнул еще несколько раз, прежде чем закончить, по-прежнему не отпуская моего горла.

Я скорчилась — Бен провел по моей коже двумя пальцами, собирая семя, а потом я почувствовала его руку на внутренней поверхности бедер. Два пальца без предупреждения вошли в меня, не щадя, проталкиваясь глубже, и у меня перехватило дыхание от боли. Самое отвратительное было помнить, в чем они измазаны. Всхлипнув, я вслепую толкнула его в грудь.

— Лежи _смирно_, — Бен просунул руку глубже.

— Хватит! Хватит! Прости!.. Я сожалею!.. — Ни о чем я не сожалела! Лучше так, чем позволять ему распоряжаться мною, но было больно, и унизительно настолько, что меня замутило. Я лежала, распластавшись на спине, давая ему возможность делать то, что он делал.

Бен отдавал себе отчет в своих действиях, а я нет. Но я не сдалась без боя, не далась покорно, даже если расплатой за это стала физическая боль. В противном случае это бы медленно отравляло меня, подтачивая изнутри.

Наконец Бен неторопливо вытащил из меня пальцы. Он сунул их в рот и откинулся назад, чтобы заправить член обратно в штаны. Не удостоив меня взглядом, он просто встал и проследовал к выходу, пока я перекатывалась на бок в попытке сесть. Я спрятала лицо в ладонях, слыша, как запирается дверь.

— Теперь тебе придется _заново_ заработать право на привилегии, Рей, — его шаги удалялись, туфли постукивали по полу, пока он шел к ступенькам. — Возможно, я вернусь завтра. Делай с этой информацией все, что сочтешь нужным.

— Я расскажу комиссии все! — хрипло прокричала я. — _Все_!..

— Не пей воду из унитаза.

Вскоре наверху хлопнула кухонная дверь, и я осталась одна в кромешной, ужасающей тьме. Я затряслась и заползла в угол клетки, чтобы свернуться там в жалкий, несчастный клубочек. Это была самая настоящая тюрьма, но по какой-то причине она казалась не такой плохой, как та, этажом выше.

Здесь я была бы не прочь умереть.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Glass Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323624/chapters/48185467) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
